Namikaze Chronicles
by holymarine
Summary: The story of the famous clan Namikaze. Sadness, sorrow, joy and greatness. Follow Naruto Namikaze throught these emotions and more. Naruto/Sakura/Ino/Temari
1. Chapter 1: History of the Namikaze

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters except for any of

my own creation

This is my first fanfiction so please leave reviews with feedback

Chapter One – History of the Namikaze

If one were to look at the Namikaze family history, they would find bravery, tragedy. Tales of greatness and sorrow. It has the good to remind them of what they have done for the world and also the bad to remind them that they are still human and not to be arrogant.

You can spend days going through information from this clan, but it is one part that I want to tell you today. For it was a day that Fire country still talks about. The day the dreaded Kyuubi – Greatest of all Bijuu attacked. It could be classed as the greatest or worst of the clans past. For it was also the time of the first thing for them. The creation of a Jinchuriki.........................

Jinchuriki - (人柱力, _lit. "Power of Human Sacrifice"_, _English_ "Spiritualist Medium"), or simply hosts, are those who have had a tailed beast sealed into their bodies. The first one to perform this was the Sage of the Six Paths when he needed to subdue the Ten-Tailed Beast. They are created by ninja villages so they would have an advantage over their rivals. In most instances, they are actually stronger than the tailed beast they contain, as they have the knowledge to effectively control the tailed beast's strength.

For that was what 5th generation Namikaze, Misoshi became. His father sacrificed the life of his own wife to seal the mightiest of Bijuu into his own son. As for most Jinchuriki he was seen as an abomination and a great weapon. The Damyo of Fire wished for the child to be turned into a weapon to protect his country. But most knew it was to protect him. But Misoshi's father – Shinji – and the rest of his family decreed that he would be brought up as a normal child. He lived 5 years before his family was slaughtered by the Damyo's forces and he was brought to the Fire lord.

Raised with beatings, assassination attempts and no love, he escaped at the age of 14 and found the remains of his home. Deciding to journey around the Ninja world he learned skills to survive, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and mostly Kenjutsu. Years later he led an uprising against the Damyo due to his dictatorship. Declining the position of new Damyo, he left back to his homeland and married and had a family.

In his later years, he struck a deal with his captive, Kyuubi, as he wished not for another person to deal with the hatred. In exchange for its freedom it would create a contract to allow the Namikaze clan (by blood) to call forth its power in need. Both in physical form or his chakra power.

On Misoshi's death bed after a long and mostly good life with his wife and children he passed on the contract to his oldest son. He passed on to join his friends, comrades and family, while Kyuubi returned to the Daemon plain swearing on his Kitsune honour to protect the Namikaze descendants.

And for centuries the Namikaze clan prospered with heroes and joining the new village Konoha as a few founding clan. But one of the greatest of them all after his ancestor, Misoshi, is about to be born. For this tale is about the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze………………………………..Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.


	2. Chapter 2: Birth Of Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters except for any of

my own creation

There will be a birth scene in this. Nothing detailed as I don't really know how a birthing goes on. And I am not researching.

I like being detailed but not that detailed.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Birth of Naruto

It was another peaceful day in the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. Children playing, traders managing shops, other children of different ages

attending boring lectures in the Ninja Academy and Ninja of different levels going back and forth on business. Even the Sandaime Hokage –

Sarutobi was relaxing after handing village leader title to his successor. And Danzo the war hound himself had paused his planning on taking over

the village - for now

As busy as the hustle and bustle was a lot of people were exited for their hero, the Yondaime Hokage was having another child.

Sitting in his office in the Hokage Tower was the Forth Hokage himself, Minato Namikaze, sitting with his father, Jiraiya Namikaze and one of his best

friends, Rinzo Haruno. He was sitting trying to go through a Kage's worst nightmare – Paperwork.

"I cannot take this constant waiting" mumbled Minato "She is due at anytime and I have to stay in this stuffy office"

"Still the same as always aren't you" said Jiraiya "Ever since you were born you can never stay still for two minutes".

"Grrr…watch it old man"

"Hahaha… I have to agree with Jiraiya my friend you always have been a hyperactive troublemaker" said Rinzo.

"How can you just sit there with no worries? How far along is your wife, Saruna, again?" asked Minato.

"Seven months along, but I can handle it well enough, working in the hospital" answered Rinzo "Just try to think of something else"

"Easy for you to say" said Minato who stood up and walked towards the window "I might go do some training, this paperwork is getting me nowhere"

"I still cannot believe that Sarutobi sensei will not allow you to use Kake Bunshin to help with that "commented Jiraiya while looking at some documents.

"He is just annoyed that he did not figure it out until I told him when I succeeded him"

Minato turned from the window to look at his office. It was decent size to accommodate a fair number of people comfortably. There were bookcases filled

with scrolls and books on different types of jutsu, history and other handy subjects to help with his job. Two sofas were at the side where Jiraiya and Rinzo

had occupied one each. Looking at his father he noticed something that caught his eye and prayed to kami that his wife and mother did not find out about if he was right.

"Hey Pervy Sage" asked Minato.

"Damn it boy, stop calling me that"

"Yeah yeah, anyway, what are you looking at?"

"It is the sequel to my last best seller, 'Icha Icha volume one'"

"When is it due for release Jiraiya-Sama?" asked Rinzo earning a look from Minato

"I just have to add a little more to it and it will be complete"

"You do know you are corrupting our family, not to mention the village with that crap don't you" asked Minato having a image of his last surviving

student, Kakashi with a orange book in his hand.

"Bah…. Most of the village loved the first one and there is already hundreds of preorders for my next book" "And I really do not care what the clan

council likes or dislikes, bunch of stooges" snorted Jiraiya.

"Yeah well, best not let our misses know or we will be dead before we know it" commented Minato.

All three gulped. Minato's wife Kushina came from the land of Whirlpools, who were trained in water jutsu as a specialty, but she was also trained

in some medical jutsu, but she also had a mean right hook once pushed.

Rinzo's wife was just a normal civilian but like other women would gain huge amounts of power if anything perverted was around.

And finally Jiraiya's wife (and Minato's mother) was one of the other Sannin. A medical genius and known throughout the elemental countries. She had

super strength, due to charging chakra in her hands (you should know who it is via this description and no it is not a sex changed Orochimaru …shivers).

She hated her husband writing that perverted crap.

"How is your son now anyway Minato, he must be about 5 by now" asked Rinzo.

"Yeah, Arashi is growing up so fast, he is already being worried, he hardly talks to anyone in the compound, or outside. He just trains all the time or studies"

"The clan council also is pushing into getting him into the academy early" added Jiraiya.

"I heard from Fugaku that his eldest Itachi, is being pressured into going as well".

"I am kind of glad I am in a civilian clan, so we do not have a council" said Rinzo.

"Heh, yeah. I could not believe that Arashi has already mastered Kake Bunshin and the Rasengan already at five!" Minato said "I had to tell him, as he

found out the purpose of the jutsu, not to train that way. He has to take it slowly, so his body can adapt".

"Where is he at the……." Started Rinzo

Then the doors burst open and in walked Arashi Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Hello Tou-san, Ojiisan, Ojisan" welcomed Arashi

"Hello Musuko" "Hello Magomusuko" "Hello Arashi"

"Are you excited Arashi, soon you will have a new baby brother or sister to play with" asked Rinzo.

"As long as it does not get in the road with my training then it is fine, I do not really care" stated Arashi.

"Arashi, there is more to life than trying to get stronger, you have to find something else to do or you will become mad for power" said Jiraiya.

"No offence perverted old man" "Grrr" "But if I do not become stronger I will not be able to defeat Konoha's enemies as a good fool does. It was

fate that I become the strongest Namikaze in history and gain the contract for Kyuubi's power" announced Arashi.

"Why you little"

"ENOUGH" boomed Minato "Arashi, you are right, but your reason is wrong. Admirable as it may be for to protect the village, but you must take a break

or you will tire yourself out".

"But Kyuubi loves power, so I must or I will not be selected by him"

"Yes, the fox lord does like power, but he believes in those who wish to protect those dear to them, not those who are power hungry".

"But…."

"NO" yelled Minato "You are listening to the council too much. They are pushing you too much and as your mother is clan leader at the moment

she will be laying down the law to them".

"They are making me stronger, but you are all keeping me back – keeping me weak".

"ARASHI, you will calm down and keep training to a minimum" "Now when….."

"HOKAGE-SAMA"

Everyone turns towards the door as it slams open revealing a distressed Kakashi.

"What is it Kakashi, being chased by your fan girls again?" smirked Minato

"No sensei, Kushina has been rushed to the hospital, she is in labour"

"Shit… Jiraiya, can you take care of Arashi?"

"Sure Minato"

Minato disappeared in a yellow flash, heading towards the hospital.

* * *

"Push Kushina Push" said Tsunade, Head of Konoha Hospital and mother of Minato Namikaze.

"I am pushing you dumb blond" screamed Kushina

Tsunade ignored the comment and continued monitoring her daughter-in-law, who was sweating up a storm trying to get her youngest child out of her.

A flash of light and suddenly Minato arrived, who rushed to his wife's side. He gripped her hand to comfort her and instantly regretted the action,

as she almost broke his hand.

"Are you okay, dear" Minato asked, gritting his teeth

"Okay…okay. Does it look like I am okay, you ass, once was enough, but twice. Aaargh" screamed Kushina.

"Keep going Kushina" instructed Tsunade

"Damn you Minato, after this I am getting you neutered"

Minato looks at his wife in fear

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?" stuttered Minato

"Hell yes, I will. And it will be with no anaesthetic with my bare hands" yelled a angry wife to a shaking husband.

Kushina started screaming out loud in pain and squeezing Minato's hand again

"I can see the head Kushina, just a little more and you will be done"

Five minutes later, a babies screams were heard. After checking and cleaning both baby and mother, it was given to

the tired mother.

"Here is your little boy, dear" said Tsunade "Congratulations"

"Thank you Tsunade" then looked down towards the newborn cradled in her arms "Hello there little one"

"He is beautiful Kushina" said an amazed Minato looking at his youngest son

"Are we still going for the name?" he asked her as everyone else in the room left to give the couple peace.

"You and your ramen craze" commented Kushina rolling her eyes

"Hey, ramen is a gift from kami herself" he said with a huge smile

"How is Arashi? Is he okay?"

"He is with Jiraiya at the moment, but he is adamant of training more and more"

'Sigh' "I will sort out the council soon enough" said Kushina "But I am too tired to wonder about that just

now" "You can sleep hear tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I can". He then crawled into the bed next to his wife and son

They kissed and looked down towards their sleeping son and smiled happily.

"Welcome to our world our son" they both said at the same time "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"Goodnight dear, Naruto" said Kushina who then fell asleep

"Goodnight" said Minato. He then looked at his son

"I wonder what adventures you will have my son" "Only the future can tell, but I will help you every step of the way"

Outside the door, Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled at the couple and new addition to the family. They picked up a sleeping Arashi

from a bench and headed home for just now.

They bumped into Rinzo and his wife Saruna on the way out of the hospital

"Ah Tsunade-Sama, Jiraiya-Sama how is Kushina, is she okay?"

"Yes she is doing fine. She had a healthy son named Naruto"

"Fishcake? That is a weird name to call a child" queried Saruna

"Hehehe, I think they were going for Maelstorm" said Jiraiya "But with Minato you never know.

They all laughed. Saruna then held her bulging stomach.

"She is kicking again" she said happily.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" asked Tsuande

"We have thought of one" said Rinzo

"Sakura" said Saruna

"Beautiful" said Tsunade. "I do not mean to be wrong but we must be getting back to the compound to get this rascal to bed."

"And also to tell the council of the good news"

"Oh I bed they will be thrilled" said Rinzo

"They will not be spreading lies and promises to Naruto, we will make sure they do not"

"Anyway, goodbye Saruna, Rinzo" said Tsunade, while Jiraiya just waved

"Bye"

* * *

Magomusuko - Grandson

Musuko - Son

Ojisan - Uncle

Ojiisan - Grandfather

**Well there is the second chapter. I will try to have the next chapter out asap. Please leave reviews with feedback so I can improve or if I am **

**okay somewhere**


	3. Chapter 3: Seven Years Later

I decided to put mostly everything in English instead of typing their Japanese counterparts.

Some people have expressed an interest in Ino being with Naruto as well, so I have put up a pole on my profile page. This will not be a Harem  
and if it is it will be small. So only Ino gets a chance. I still haven't decided if Temari will be with him as well. So please don't ask for anyone else to  
be added because they won't

Pole will shut on Sunday 27th December at 9pm GMT (4pm US/Eastern)

* * *

**Chapter Three – Seven Years Later**

Seven years had passed since Narutos birth and the family had grown closer.

Their seven year old son had inherited his father's looks and his mother's personality. Bright blond hair and sapphire hair eyes that seemed to glow.

Even at seven years old, like his brother, had been labelled a prodigy. But true to their word, the family would not let the council near him.

They helped him train to be a ninja he so wished to be, but made sure he had other interests as well. Though one of his favourite interests were finding  
out how things worked.

He had made several friends over the years. Choji from the Akamichi clan, he shared an interest in food with. Shikamaru from the Nara clan, he shared  
an interest in Shogi a cloud gazing. And even Ino from the Yamanaka clan, an interest in flowers.

But the one friend he cherished more than the others was the child of the family's friends, the Harunos.

Sakura Haruno, who was only a few months younger than him, had met when they were younger.

**Flashback (Two Years Ago)**

It was another weekday and it was his mothers turn to take him to the park, due to his father being occupied.

"Now, don't do running off too far Naruto Chan, so I know you are okay"

"Okay Mummy"

He ran to the play set and went straight to the swings. He sat down and started to push and kick to get higher. Afterwards he met his friends Choji and  
Shikamaru and started to play hide and seek, with Shikamaru being it.

He ran into the surrounding trees to look for a hiding space, when he heard laughing and someone crying.

"Look at the size of that forehead, its huge" laughed one boy

"Yeah and look at the hair colour, what a freak" stated another

Naruto came into the clearing to see three young boys, probably around eight years old, pointing and laughing at a girl with pink hair, wearing a bow in it. It was  
revealing her forehead, which was a bit larger than normal. He noticed that she was crying and he hated seeing girls cry

"Hey you three, pick on someone else" he shouted towards them

The four people (bar himself) in the clearing looked at the newcomer. The boys laughed thinking it was funny that a squirt like him was standing up to them. While  
the girl had a look of hope that he would help and not join in on making fun of her.

"What do you want squirt, can't you see we are busy here, get lost" shouted one who was larger than the other two.

"I will not let you pick on a crying angel like that" shouted an angry Naruto

This caused the three boys to start laughing harder, and a certain girl to start blushing

"Angel…….hahahaha….more like witch. She has no beauty at all. How could anyone love someone with a billboard head"

"Shut up and just get out of here or you will be sorry"

"What from you, yeah right. I am from the mighty Kanchi clan, who are on the civilian council and I am in the Ninja Academy. What could you do to me?"

"Plenty" shouted Naruto not afraid of someone who has only about four months of training from the Academy.

Angered by this stupid blond brat, in front of him, he strode towards Naruto, with his two 'lackeys' who were following him. He went to punch Naruto in the face, but  
he was too fast and rolled to the side, kicking his leg out to trip the leader. Naruto fell down and the second bully went to kick him in the stomach, but he blocked it  
and twisted the boys arm around his back and kicked him down hard. The third bully, decided to try and punch him, but was quickly knocked to the ground.

While he was distracted, the leader pulled out a kunai he had stolen and ran towards Narutos unprotected back

"Watch out" screamed out Sakura

He turned around in time and knocked the blade out of his hand and punched him straight in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"ENOUGH" shouted Naruto "Take your master and leave"

The two boys looked at each other, and then scrambled to the Kanchi clan boy. They grabbed him, running out the park, while shouting insults to him.

Naruto turned around towards the pink haired girl and walked towards her. She crawled backwards a little afraid he would hurt her or make fun of her

"Are you okay?" he asked kindly

"Y..yes I a…am, thank y..you" stuttered Sakura looking at her saviour

"Good, the name is Naruto, can I have your name Angel?"

"It's Sakura"

"That is a lovely name" he said with a foxy smile

He then noticed she had bright green eyes

"Your eyes are pretty"

"Thank you, but I have ugly hair and a huge forehead"

"No you don't, your hair matches your eyes and your forehead is so pretty it makes me want to kiss it"

She stared up at this boy, who had bright blue eyes and short spiky hair. She was blushing so much she looked ill

"Are you okay Sakura Chan?" he asked worried

"I am fine…" she started to say

"NARUTO CHAN" "SAKURA CHAN" shouted two familiar voices

Suddenly Kushina and Saruna walked into the clearing. When they noticed the two children and rushed over grabbing their own child into a hug.

"I told you not to run off Naruto, something could have happened to you"

"Sorry, mummy"

"Sakura, I left you for two minutes and you were gone, how are you so dirty?"

Sakura looked at her clothes and they were dirty from the bullies pushing her on the ground and kicking dirt on her.

"Sorry mummy, some bullies started picking on me and shoved me in the dirt"

"What happened?"

"They were calling me names, when Naruto there came and saved me"

Kushina who heard this decided to embarrass her son

"Oh, were you being a brave knight for your beautiful princess, Naruto Chan"

"Mum" he moaned, embarrassed

Kushina smiled at him and laughed. She then noticed a cut on his forehead.

"How did you get this cut?" she asked pulling out a hankie and wiping it. Naruto looked confused as he didn't remember being cut

"The lead bully pulled out a kunai knife, Miss" said Sakura

"WHAT" screamed Kushina "Do you know who it was?"

"Some kid about eight years old, said he was from the Kanchi clan and he was in the academy" said Naruto

"Well it is illegal for minors to carry actual kunai and shurikan in public spaces " said Kushina

Naruto was looking at this other woman who looked like Sakura but older, while Sakura was doing the same to Naruto's mother.

"Ah Naruto Chan, this woman is Sakura Chan's mother, Saruna Haruno"

"Hello Naruto, thank you for protecting my daughter"

"It was an honour, Mrs Haruno" said Naruto, bowing

Saruna smiled at her friend's son's behaviour and manners. She looked at Sakura

"And Sakura, this is my friend and Narutos mother, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze"

"Hello Sakura Chan"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Namikaze" said Sakura. She remembered that name instantly

"Wait isn't the Hokage a Namikaze?" asked Sakura

"Why yes, he is my husband and Narutos father" said Kushina, who found the reaction entertaining

Sakura, stared in awe at her and then at Naruto

"Well Naruto Chan we better get back for lunch"

"Yes mummy" He turned to Saruna "Glad to meet you Saruna San" Then turned to Sakura "I hope to meet you again Sakura Chan" he said smiling

"Goodbye Naruto Kun" she said shyly

Mother and son left, leaving Saruna with her daughter

"So does my little girl have a crush on her blond hero?"

"Mum" she said hiding her face in embarrassment

Saruna laughed "Your father is expecting us at the hospital" and they both left

**End Flashback**

After that they were almost inseparable from each other and would do almost everything together.

Sakura had expressed an interest in becoming a medic nin just like her father, so she got training from him, Minato and Kushina. Her mother was worried,  
but Naruto promised to protect her with his life

"_I promise Mrs Haruno, I will protect Sakura Chan as she is one of my most precious people. And protecting people is my ninja way"_

After that she was more agreeing with the idea, though still worried.

His training was going well. He knew some Taijutsu, his speed had drastically increased. He knew the Shadow Clone technique and was learning the  
Rasengan. And amazing to Jiraiya and Minato, he had already learned the first two stages of it, in a few weeks. He had promised that he would stop  
temporarily so that his chakra control and capacity could grow, so he could use it safely.

He had not seen his brother much after this achievement and whenever he would see him he would give him the cold shoulder.

Speaking of Arashi, he was now twelve years old and in Anbu. He along with Itachi had graduated when he was 7, became Chuunin at 9, Jounin at 10 and  
then into Anbu. His family did not see him that much except for clan meetings and dinner. It made his parents upset, but he didn't really care. They were  
proud of him, but he was so cold towards them most of the time. Several arguments happened between Minato and Arashi, but nothing serious happened.

It was October 10th and it was Naruto's Seventh birthday. He had been to Ichirakus ramen shop for a bowl or eight. He was now off to the clans training  
ground to try the third step of the Rasengan. His father did not know, but Jiraiya had said to try it quickly, to see what he needed to improve on.

Heading into the clan compound, he smiled and waved at his fellow clan members. There were Namikaze and Uzumaki living in the compound. This was due  
to the Land of Whirlpools being destroyed by civil war. Refugees fled to Konoha. And when Minato and Kushina go together, Minato invited her clan to join  
the Namikaze clan. The clan council agreed reluctantly, but decided that having a water specialist clan join theirs was a good thing.

People used to bow to him in respect, but he quickly told them not to do so, as he was just like them

"Hello Naruto San" "Hey Naruto" "Happy Birthday Naruto San" were some of the many shouts as he passed by.

He walked by the local blacksmith and stopped when he heard his name called. He turned to see a gentle old man, called Yamamoto, the local blacksmith.

"Hey old man Yamamoto"

"Happy Birthday, Naruto Kun, where are you headed?"

"Em……I am just going to get some lunch" lied Naruto

"I know you Naruto, you are going to train" smile Yamamoto "I won't ask what though"

"Thanks old man"

"So how are you enjoying your birthday so far? Do anything exciting?"

"Just been to get some ramen, but I feel like my family and friends are avoiding me"

"Nonsense my boy" he said "Your just being paranoid"

"Yeah sure" he muttered "But I have to go, enjoy your day"

"Bye Naruto Kun"

He continued to watch the boy leave and turned to get back to his secret project.

Naruto continued towards his house. He walked into his house and shouted to see if anyone was home. Hearing no answer, he headed to the furthest away  
training area.

"Right, I learned control and power, now I just have to add the two together"

He pulled out a rubber ball and got started, not knowing he was being watched by a certain pink haired girl

* * *

Five hours later, he is sitting on the ground, catching his breath. It took a lot out of him, but he knew he was getting closer to completing it.

"Just a little further and I have it"

"NARUTO CHAN"

He turned to see his red haired mother holding a girl aged three in her hands. The girl was called Masuko and it was his little sister. Minato and Kushina decided  
for one final child. They had wished for a daughter and were given one supposedly by Kami. She had the same blue eyes as her father and her mother's red hair.

"Yes Mother?"

"Come inside, it is time for dinner" she said walking back inside

He started walking back, picking up his equipment and putting in a weapons shed next to the back door. Walking inside it was quiet and dark. Turning up his senses,  
he could hear several sources of breathing. Whoever was here were trying to stay silent and hidden

Naruto took out his hidden kunai in his sock and gripped it tightly, ready to throw or swipe out at somebody. He walked into their living room and went to switch  
on the lights, when all of a sudden they were flicked on momentarily blinding him.

"SURPRISE" was shouted from several sources

He opened his eyes to be met with a sight. All his family and friends were there. He was still shocked that he kept a grip on his kunai. Feeing a pat on his shoulder,  
instinct took over and swung the knife. Then his wrist was caught. He looked at the culprit and calmed down seeing his father.

"It's okay Naru Chan, you can drop the kunai now"

Releasing the kunai from his hand, it dropped to the floor. He bowed his head in shame and embarrassment.

"Sorry father "he said silently

"It is okay Naruto, you were surprised and acted on instinct. Plus you were still high on adrenalin from training" explained Minato. He patted his son on the head  
and turned him towards the crowd

"Uh…. Hi everyone" he said putting a hand behind his head while laughing nervously.

Everyone laughed

He went and met everyone individually and the party started. He bumped into Itachi who was standing next to an almost exact look alike of him

"Hello Itachi San, how are you?" he asked kindly

"Hello Naruto San, I am doing fine. I don't think you have met my little brother, Sasuke" he said in his usual monotone voice

"A pleasure to meet you, Sasuke San"

"It's nice to meet you too Naruto San" said Sasuke a little loud while he had a huge smile on his face

Naruto was slightly shocked as most of the Uchiha he had met were kind of quiet and arrogant. He side looked at Itachi, who had turned his head to hide his  
embarrassment of his brothers' behaviour

He had met Itachi as he was on his brother's own team. Speaking of brothers

"Hey Itachi, have you seen big brother Arashi anywhere, I don't see him?" he asked

"He is on a mission I am afraid"

"Oh, well at least it was unavoidable, maybe he will be here later" said an upset Naruto

"Oi, Itachi, didn't you say he had intentionally asked for a mission from his commander and wouldn't be back until tomorrow" asked Sasuke not even thinking  
of who was around.

Itachi smacked himself on the head, while muttering about stupid dense brothers. Naruto had heard everything and ran away outside in tears. Sakura, who  
had seen him and was waiting for his conversation to finish (a lady can't be rude –as her mother had said) heard what the small duck haired boy had said  
and rushed after him.

* * *

Naruto came to a stop in a section of the main houses gardens. It was surrounded in cherry blossoms. He sat down and put his head in his hands and cried.

He heard a noise and then he was enveloped in someone's arms. He turned slightly and saw it was Sakura with her own tears.

"I don't understand Sakura Chan. Why does he not like me? I have done nothing against him?"

"I don't know either Naruto Kun, but the guy is kind of a meanie"

"_Sniff_ Yeah he is, but he is my big brother. I just want him to be proud of me"

She hugs him tighter and he returns it

"Well isn't this a touching scene"

They turn to see six shinobi standing behind them. All were wearing a headband with what looked like two rocks on them.

"Wh-who are you" asked Sakura as she felt Naruto tense up

"Sakura, you have to run, they are from Iwagakure (Village hidden in the Rocks)"

"Give the brat a prize, he guessed correctly" said what seemed like the leader "But you are not getting away, you see we want pay back for what your bastard  
of a father did to us"

"That was ages ago" screamed Naruto shoving Sakura behind him. He whispered to Sakura "Run to safety and get help"

"B..but what about you?"

"I will try and hold him back, please just do this for me"

She turned and started to run. One of the shinobi tried to grab her but Naruto kicked him to the side

"Damn she got away" he said

"Doesn't matter, our prize is in front of us" said the leader "You see kid our mission is to take you to Iwa and present you to the Tsuchikage (Earth Shadow)".

The other Jounin advanced on him, but were waved off by the leader

"I will take care of this brat, boys" he said arrogantly "He is no match for Drodoba – The Rock Stomper of Iwa"

He charged Naruto and kicked him in the face and grabbed him before he could fly backwards. He punched him in the stomach several times and chucked  
him to the ground.

Naruto got up and created two shadow clones who charged Drodoba

"Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet" Drodoba shouted, who spat out a dragon-head made out of mud that destroyed the clones and carried on towards the original.  
Naruto barely dodged it. He knew he only had one shot at this

"I think I will knock you out now, before anyone comes" bragged the leader. He summoned mud that solidified on his fists and charged Naruto

'I have to do this' he summoned a clone "Help me with the control" he said to it

"Right"

'Okay I got the rotation' as he summoned his chakra to his hand and started to spin 'Now the power' It started to grow and stabilise.

Once done the clone charged Drodoba, who got distracted and destroyed it. Realising his mistake he turned to attack, but it was too late. His eyes widened when  
he seen the blue ball of chakra in fear

"Rasengan" shouted Naruto who shoved it into the man's chest

Said man screamed in agony and was pushed by the force into a tree and knocked out. Naruto smiled seeing as he did the jutsu successfully and fell to the ground

After getting over the shock of their leader falling to a 7 year old and seeing him using the Yondaime's jutsu, they ran towards him in anger

Within seconds, they were knocked down, by a selected group. One was forced to the ground after a yellow flash appeared next to him. Another fell into a Genjutsu  
after looking into red eyes with three tomoe. Another had a large toad sitting on top of him. Another had several broken ribs from a chakra endued punch. While the  
last had several dogs holding him down with a hand of lightning at his throat.

Standing by the five downed men were some of Konoha's finest. Minato, Itachi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and last but not least Kakashi. He looked at them in awe

"NARUTO KUN"

He turned his head slightly and seen most of the parties guests. The Ichirakus (Ayame and the Old Man), the Naras (Shikaku and Yoshino), the Akamichis (Choza and  
Doza), the Uchiha (Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke), the Hyuuga (Hiashi, Kiyomi (Hinatas Mum), Hinata), the Sarutobis (Hiruzen, Asuma, Misoshi (Konohamarus mother)  
and Konohamaru), the Yamanakas (Inoichi and Yoni (Inos Mum)), the Aburame (Shibi, Shinshi and Shino), the Harunos (Rinzo and Saruna), Anko and Ibiki

Next thing he knew he was glomped by two blurs. He looked to see who it was to see a crying and worried Sakura and Ino.

"Are you okay Naruto Kun?" asked Sakura

"Yes I am, just really sore"

"Troublesome" he heard with the noise of packaging being rustled. Shikamaru and Choji entered his view

"Hey guys, thanks for coming" he said dryly. Only to receive grins on their faces

"Why you little bastard".

Everyone turned to see the leader holding his chest, started to stand up while coughing up blood. He charged but was stopped by a sword pointed to his throat. He  
turned to see a pissed off Kushina holding her blade.

"You made a huge mistake coming here, Iwa baka!" she snarled. He nearly pissed himself.

"If you're scared by just me take another look around you"

He looked in a 180 degrees turn, to see almost the whole Namikaze and Uzumaki clan with swords or kunai in hands, while in an attack position.,

"You see, these people are very protective of that little boy, who by the way is my son" she shouted.

He was weak in the knees. What was to be a simple in and out mission, turned seriously bad, kind of like annoying a bee hive. The next he felt the butt of her sword  
on the back of his neck and then darkness.

"Anko, can you take these sleaze bags to interrogation, please?" commanded Minato

"It would be my pleasure, Yondaime Sama" She snapped her fingers and 6 Anbu showed up, grabbed the Iwa ninja and disappeared along with her.

Minato turned and walked towards his wife. He moved to her ear and whispered "You are so hot right now"

For that he received a smack on the forehead from a blushing Kushina "Stop thinking through your Mini Minato and be serious"

She then ran to her son and moved the two girls off him and used a diagnostic jutsu. Tsunade came over and gave him a look over.

"Nothing serious, just some bruising" said Tsunade. She then hugged her grandson to her chest "Don't try and scare us again, brat. I can't take it in my age"

"Mmmffff"

"Eh Mum" said Minato

"What is it Minato?"

"You're suffocating my son"

She turned around to see Narutos face shove into her generous amount of cleavage. She quickly pushed the boy gently off her, to see him gasping for air.

"Are you trying to kill me granny?"

Everyone laughed at the Namikaze boy's problem

"Right everyone, let us get back to the party" said Minato

Only Sakura and Minato were behind, after Kushina did her concerned mother routine.

"I am sorry Naruto, I should have just stayed and helped you" she said looking to the ground. He gently grabbed and lifted her chin and smiled at her.

"You don't need to apologise, to me Sakura Chan" he said gently "You did the right thing"

"He is right Sakura" said Minato making the two children jump forgetting he was there "If you had not come back this could have been worse". She smiled at  
both father and son and wiped the tears off her face.

"Now why don't you go back to the party and we will be there shortly" said Minato

She seemed unsure to leave one of her best friends

"I promise that he will dance with you when the dancing begins"

That did the trick as she giggled and ran off to the house

"You do know you have doomed me as Ino will want a dance as well and they will make it a competition" stated Naruto looking at his father

"Oh I know you like Sakura, there is no point in denying it" he said smiling. But then turned serious. He bent down to his sons level and looked him

"Why did you train on the third level of the Rasengan when I specifically said not to?"

"I-I j-just wanted to help m-my family and…and…."

"And what?" Minato asked with narrow eyes

Naruto mumbles something unheard

"Speak up Naruto" he growls

"I just want you to be proud of me" he said quietly

"Why would you say that?" Minato asked calmly

"Well you always go on about big brother and how he is in Anbu and how he knows Hirashin and learned the Rasengan when he was 5"

Minato smiled sadly and hugged his son

"I am proud of you Naruto, you are strong and skilled. You completed it faster than your brother, grandfather and me. I am annoyed that you continued even  
though I told you not to…." Naruto winced "…But you did it to protect yourself and others so I am definitely proud of you"

"But you should know son, when I am around Arashi, I talk about how proud I am of you as well"

"Really" said Naruto "So now I only have the Hirashin to master"

"Hahahaha….yes, but you cannot start until you are older and this time you must follow my orders"

"Yes father"

"Good, now you have a girl to dance with and present's to open so on you go"

Naruto dashed away. Minatos smile wiped off his face and he turned towards the trees

"Come out Wolf"

A short Anbu jumped down next to Minato and got on his knee.

"Yes Hokage Sama"

"Cut the Sama stuff and take off your mask, Arashi"

The Anbu removed his mask to show the young Namikaze heir. He had blond hair with red highlights and looks a lot like his father. He had a neutral look

"Why did you not help your brother" growled Minato

Arashi looked at his father but said nothing

"You demanded a mission, so I told you to patrol the grounds around the house"

Still he said nothing

"You saw everything that happened, so why did you not help?"

"It was not my mission, Minato Sama" said Arashi

Minato grabbed him and flung him to the floor and turned his face towards him.

"What happened to you? You used to be so full of life, so happy" said Minato sadly "You used to be a momma's boy and followed her everywhere "

"That idiot died and I awoken to become Konoha's perfect weapon"

Minato stared at his eldest son. He sighed and stood up letting him go "Go back to your mission, but I will be talking to your Captain, tomorrow"

Arashi bowed and took off. Minato shook his head and went back to the house

* * *

Naruto continued to go around the guests when he returned. He had spoken to the Ichirakus about different types of (you guessed it) ramen; the Aburame  
about different types of insects; the Naras about their medicine ingredients and of course the Akamichis about different types of food. He spoke to the Yamanakas  
about casual things and research on the mind. He also spoke to the Harunos who had seen countless times, but kept getting embarrassed by Saruna about him  
hanging with Sakura like a good boyfriend

He had spoken to the Sarutobis probably the longest, they seemed more like family. Misoshi Sarutobi and Asuma Sarutobi babysat him when he was young. And  
he called Hiruzen Sarutobi, Grandpa Saru, as he felt like a grandfather to him.

Now it was time for him to open his presents and he was sat down at a table

From the Ichirakus it was typical. A ticket for a free bowl of ramen per day for a year. The Nara gave him several medical supplies, which his grandmother was  
going to teach him how to use to make medicine. From the Akamichis, a ticket for a free meal for 3 at any of their restaurants which does not expire.

The Yamanaka allowed him to be taught lessons on the way the mind works from Inoichi. The Uchiha gave him a scroll on some fire jutsu. The Hyuuga gave  
some of their famous healing salves. The Harunos gave two gifts; Rinzo would allow him a day to go around the hospital with him; and Saruna as a civilian gave  
him a diy book

His almost adoptive brother, Kakashi, promised to teach him some of his hundreds of copied jutsu. While rustling his hair which always set Naruto off

Yamamoto the blacksmith gave him a unique gift

"Sorry Naruto Kun for the secrecy but it was worth I assure you"

He handed him a sheath. Naruto pulled it out to reveal a claymore. He marvelled at the beauty of the blade. He couldn't lift it properly due to the weight.

"Don't worry about the weight, you will grow into it. That sword is called kaze nushi (Wind Lord). It used to belong to Misoshi Namikaze (The first Kyuubi summoner)  
used in his life. It was broken but now it has been remade for you"

He put it in its sheath and ran and hugged Yamamoto, who patted the boys head

His grandfather gave him scripts for his new book in the Icha Icha series and received a huge smack on the head from his wife.

His grandmother promised to teach him some simple medical jutsu and demonstrated on her husband's sore head.

His mother said she would teach him some water jutsu when he was older and some Kenjutsu skills

His father sat down and spoke to him about his presents face to face

"Here son, these are scrolls on earth and wind jutsu along with some history books as I know you like that"

"Thank you father"

"Heh but I also have another gift or should I say gifts you will love to have"

Naruto looked at him curiously, while a random Namikaze member handed Minato a leather pouch and then left. He handed it to Naruto and smiled. He urged him to  
open it. He opened it to reveal six crystals with different names on them

"Those are crystal the Kyuubi made for our family; they are unbreakable, except for one thing. As you see son if we are in trouble, the crystals will vibrate and if we…  
die they will crack and evaporate. You have ones for me, your mother, your sister, your brother, your grandfather and your grandmother"

Naruto stared in awe at these items. He loved his family more than anything in the world and wanted to protect them. These items would be a huge help to him. He  
hung them around his neck and hugged his father.

At the side of the room Sakura looked upset as she did not know what to give him for his birthday. Kushina approached her with her daughter Masuko in her arms.

"Hello Sakura dear"

"Hi Kushina San, Hi Masuko"

The baby cried out in happiness, reaching out with her small hands

"Is something wrong dear?"

"It's just I didn't get anything for Naruto Kun and now he is going to hate me"

"Oh that's impossible" she said "But if you want to give him something you can…"

She then whispered her plan in Sakura's ear. Sakura blushed and then nodded her head

* * *

After a while, it was announced that the dancing was beginning. Sakura quickly arrived in front of Naruto, pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Come on Naruto Kun, you promised"

"But Sakura Chan, I can't dance" he said dragging his feet trying to stop

She stopped and looked at him. He looked determined

'Okay if that's the way you want to play' she smiled in her mind

"_sniff-sob _O-okay Naruto-K-kun, you d-don't have to _sob_" she said. He looked at her and seen her with what his father called 'The Puppy Eye'  
technique. She looked so cute. He could feel his determination slip away.

"_sigh _Fine"

She smiled and continued with him to the dance floor

"Now just put your hand on my waist and the other in my hand"

He did as she asked and they started slowly dancing. He quickly learned what to do and started to speed up. They started to enjoy themselves.

After a few dances a romantic slow song came on and the couples got closer. They blushed and got closer to each other and started to slowly dance

Naruto was enticed as she smelled amazing, just like Sakura was with him. He then got the surprise of his young life. He felt something soft on his  
cheek and then a flash to his side.

"Happy Birthday Naruto Kun" she said blushing. Realising that she had kissed him, he blushed up a storm.

Their mothers were screaming about love. They heard Ino screaming about unfair pink haired girls taking what was hers. And then Minato came over,  
winked at them both and handed them a photo of the scene.

* * *

Later after the guests had gone, Naruto was sitting in his room staring at a photo frame in his hands. It was the photo taken of Sakura and him. They  
had made another copy which Sakura quickly took. He put the frame down on his bedside unit and turned over and got comfy. Before falling asleep he  
uttered out "Best Birthday Yet". Not knowing his favourite pink haired girl elsewhere was looking at the same picture while saying "Best day so far"


	4. Chapter 4: The Summoner Ceremony

Her is the next chapter of Namikaze Chronicles. Thank you for the reviews and generaly just reading the thing. The vote was  
mostly Ino to be with Naruto as well so it shall be. I have decided Temari will be there as well. Sorry for not having some  
Naru/Ino scenes. Still have quite a while until they would be dating anyway.

* * *

  
It was three months after Narutos birthday party. Things had been going well for him, in terms of training. He had been training  
hard with his mother, due to his father being away on diplomatic trips to the other major and minor villages.

She taught him several different styles of water jutsu. For example Water Style: Liquid Bullet (A toned down version of Gamabunta's  
attack – It shoots out a number of condensed balls of water at high speeds) and also Water Style: Water Shark Missile (Releases a  
tide of water in the shape of a shark)

He was also taught different styles of Kenjutsu but still had to master them.

Asuma Sarutobi also taught him different wind jutsu and the first stage of controlling the wind element. He was told it would come  
in handy with his Kenjutsu skills in the future.

Things were sometimes awkward with Sakura, as they both remembered their dance. He also had to break up several fights  
between her and Ino.

But a serious event for the Namikaze clan was fast approaching. The choosing of the next summoner, which was decided by the  
council, to be Arashi. No one outside the clan was allowed to attend (except the Uzumaki)

The day had finally arrived and Naruto was both anxious and nervous to finally see the almighty Kyuubi in person. His father had  
advised him that Kyuubi was kind and wise. But cross him and he would destroy you by either standing on you or eating you. But  
that made him more nervous.

Speaking of Minato, he was tired from his trip when he arrived back home. He had been to Amegakure (village hidden in the Rain),  
Kirigakure (village hidden in the Mist) and Kumogakure (village hidden in the clouds).

He was to go to Iwagakure (village hidden in the Rocks) but decided not to. Not that he was not allowed to, it was just he might  
not come back out.

Naruto did not understand his parents. Minato came back home and his wife, basically assaulted him with kisses. They both retired  
early for the night. But when he seen his father the next morning he looked even more tired than before.

They entered what looked like a large temple, which resided inside the compound. The room was large and tall. There was an  
elevated stage at the front of the room. Minato pulled aside his eldest and advised him of last minute hints.

The doors were closed and then locked. All members were seated at the back, while the main family were near the front of the  
room. Minato walked onto the stage, not in his Hokage robes, but his traditional clan robes. He turned to his fellow clan members.

"Fellow members of both Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans" he started "Today marks a new generation that is needed to summon our  
Lord Kyuubi No Yoka". He looked down upon his eldest son "Approach the stage Arashi Uzumaki Namikaze".

Arashi arose with a smug look on his face. When he passed Naruto it got bigger. When he approached the stage, Minato motioned  
him to kneel in front of it.

"Arashi, do you accept the responsibilities of this act we are here for today?"

"Yes"

"And will you respect the Lord Kyuubi's decision whatever it may be?"

"Yes"

Minato stared at his son for a moment searching for deceit

"Very well, brace yourself"

He turned, bit his thumb and went through several hand seals. He then slammed his hand down shouting "Summoning Jutsu: Fox"

There was a large amount of smoke appeared. Naruto was in awe. He saw several tails appear that were red. The chakra was  
unbelievably strong.

"**Who dares summon me?"** barked a strong voice

"I did my Lord, Minato Namikaze, and the Kage of Konoha"

The smoke cleared to reveal a huge fox with nine tails. He had huge fangs and claws. Naruto was scared but his mother held his  
hand to calm him, which worked…..barely.

The nine tailed lord looked around before looking at Minato

"**Ah Minato, how are you?"**

"I am fine Kyuubi Sama. How about yourself?"

"**Doing fine, getting hassled by the misses, but you know**" It was then he noticed he was in formal wear and acting formal **  
"Is it that time already?"**

"Yes sir, the council has decided that the boy in front of you shall be the next summoner"

"**The council had better remember that it is I who chooses my summoner, no other"** Kyuubi snarled

Some maybe wandering 'How could something so large go into a building?' Easy, the Kyuubi can change size at will.

It bent down to eye level with Arashi and breathed in deeply through its nose**. "Am I to assume this is one of yours, Minato?"**

"Yes Lord, he is my eldest, Arashi"

It stared into the boy's eyes, like it was looking into his soul.

"**Tell me young one, what do you gain from this?"**

Arashi looked at the fox lord and said "I wish to be more powerful"

Kyuubi narrowed its eyes **"And why do you wish to be powerful?"**

"So I can show this village…no…the world what makes the Namikaze strong"

"**Is that all?"**

"I will be a strong weapon for the clan and bring fame and glory"

Arashi had a smug grin on his face and the council were smirking in triumph as well.

Kyuubi looked at the boy and sighed annoyed. He turned to Minato

"**You summoned me here for this waste of space"**

The crowd were shocked but none more than the clan council and Arashi

"Yes my lord they thought it best"

"**Well tough, I am the lord not them"**

"Yes sir"

"How dare you" screamed Arashi "I demand to be your summoner"

Kyuubi glared at him **"You do not demand anything from me worm. You are too self centred and greedy for power"**

"Why you!!" her charged towards the fox with a Rasengan in hand. The Kyuubi turned and lashed out a tail, when all of a sudden  
Arashi was crushed to the floor and held there. Holding him was Kushina

"I am sorry Lord for his insolence"

"**Ah Kushina. I have not seen you for some time. Is this your kit?"**

"Yes Lord"

"**Hmm, get him out of my sight before I eat him and you lose a son"**

"GUARDS" screamed Kushina. Five Jounin Namikaze appeared "Take him away to prepare for punishment"

"Yes ma'am" they said and disappeared with a screaming Arashi, yelling about injustice.

Minato shook his head in shame. He shared a look with Kushina, who had sat with her children again. Yes, they were going to have  
a chat with their darling son.

"I apologise for that Kyuubi Sama, he will be punished"

"**Never mind that"** Kyuubi said. He then breathed in deeply through his nose. He then turned towards Kushina. He shrank to a  
normal dog size and walked towards them. He looked at the girl that Kushina was holding and smiled.

"**Hello little one" **He then looked towards Kushina **"What is her name?"**

"It is Masuko"

He smiled at the girl who was reaching out to pet the over sized kitty. He then moved onto the next child, Naruto. He looked deeply  
into his eyes and Naruto felt his very soul was being ripped and thoroughly inspected.

"**And you boy, what is your name?"**

Naruto was shaking in fear from this mighty lord that could crush a mountain with a single flick of a tail

"I…Its N…Nar….Naruto S...Sir"

Kyuubi looked at him and got closer

"**Do you fear me Naruto?"**

"Y...Y…Yes Sir"

Kyuubi smiled gently at him

"You do not have to young one, I will not harm you" He then rubbed the boys back gently with one of his tails to calm him

"**Why do you train boy? What strives you forward every day?"**

Naruto answered quickly, almost like it was instinct

"I want to get stronger so that I can protect my friends, family and village. They are my precious people and I would give my life for  
theirs"

"**What about the clan?"**

"They are my family, sir"

Kyuubi kept a straight face, but inwards he was impressed. Most of the audience smiled at this.

"**And even though your brother ignores you and when he does speak to you is very unkind. Would you give your life for his?"**

"Even though he hates me, he is still my brother and I care about him. So yes, yes I would"

Naruto looked at the fox, which still had a neutral face. He gulped believing he had done something wrong. The tension in the room  
was high

Then the Kyuubi chuckled and then it turned into a huge blown laughing fest. Naruto took this as an offense and yelled out

"What are you laughing at idiot fur ball?"

"NARUTO" yelled Minato "Show some respect"

This just made the Kyuubi laugh even harder. He started to calm down and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes via his tails.

"**Oh that was a good one. You remind me of him boy. Noble but not afraid to show his mind"**

"Who? Who do I remind you of?"

"**Why your ancestor, Misoshi Namikaze of course"**

The crowd was stunned

"So do you think he might be worthy sir?" asked Minato

"**This boy has the ability to be just like Misoshi himself, so yes I will reward him"**

Naruto was stunned. He had not thought of achieving this. The crowd erupted in cheers. Most believed he was a better choice  
than his brother, though still young.

There was a puff of smoke and a three tailed fox appeared. Held in its mouth, was a big scroll. It dropped it on the floor and  
scampered to the side.

With a nod from Kyuubi, Minato picked it up and swiped his blood along the seal, which made it unravel. He took it to where his  
youngest son and lord were. He laid it unravelled in front of Naruto. Kyuubi shrank to a small cat size and jumped on Narutos shoulders.

"**Look before you kit, in front of you lies the fox contract. Generations of Namikaze have signed it"**

Naruto browsed over it and found names he was taught from his clan's history. He looked at the very first name

"Is that…"

"**Yes that it Misoshi's blood"**

Naruto marvelled at it. There was physical D.N.A of his most famous ancestor.

"**Now, please bite your thumb"** He did so without question. **"And now sign your full name on the free box there"** Kyuubi said  
pointing at it with a tail

Naruto wrote 'NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE' where he was told

"**Excellent"** He then jumped off his shoulders

There were more cheers. Minato smiled and hugged his son. People started to get up to leave as the new summoner was chosen

"Well thank you yet again for your help Kyuubi Sama" said Minato expecting the ceremony to be over.

"**I am not finished yet Minato"** Kyuubi said loud enough for everyone to hear. They all sat again wandering what was happening.  
Kyuubi moved onto the stage and turned into his large size that fit the room.

"**Kneel before me Naruto" **

Naruto handed the scroll to the fox that approached him. It took it, bowed, and then dispelled itself.

Minato watched his son approach Kyuubi. He wondered what was going to be said as Kyuubi would usually speak to the summoner,  
choose a new one, have them sign the contract and then he was away home again. He looked towards the council and saw they  
were annoyed but curious at the same time.

Naruto knelt and looked up at the fox lord

"**I have searched your mind, young one…and yes I do have the ability to do so"** said Kyuubi answering his unasked question

"**I see that you would do anything for this village and this clan"** he looked down at Naruto in pride **"And I can definitely say  
Misoshi would be proud"** Naruto beamed in joy "And he would agree on my next decision"

He smiled **"You will be the second person in the whole history of our clan"** His smile widened **"You will be granted permission to  
carry my power just like Misoshi was"**

Everyone in the halls eyes widened. All except Naruto and Masuko who was sound asleep

"Em, Kyuubi Sama?"

"**Yes, Kit"**

"Please do not think me rude, but what will that do for me?"

"**Good question. You will be able to access the cloak of my chakra which will make you faster and stronger. It will also protect  
you from physical harm. Also your chakra coils will grow, which means you will have higher than Kage level chakra capacity"**

"My lord Kyuubi, what about chakra control" asked Kushina

"**His control will not be brilliant, but with plenty of training it will be good enough"**

"MY LORD KYUUBI"

Everyone turned to see a middle aged man from the council quickly approaching the Daemon Lord

"I protest this action"

Kyuubi snarled **"And why is that?"**

"It should be Arashi, that you had chosen, not this boy"

Kushina and Minato slapped their heads at this man's stupidity

"**And who gives you the authority to question y judgement"**

"We the council do, we believe you are being unfair to Arashi and we demand you change your mind"

Kyuubi showed his large sharp teeth **"Oh really"**

"Yes now do this immediately"

One second the man was there, the next he was the fox lord's appetizer. He was eaten whole.

"**Anyone else going to question my authority?"** he glared at the council. They shook their heads quickly side to side

"**Good"** He looked back down at the boy **"Do you accept this power for the good reasons provided"**

"I do sir"

"**Very well"** He charged daemonic chakra in his tail **"Brace yourself this will hurt"** Receiving a nod he curled a tail around Naruto  
to hold him steady. He then slammed the Daemonic tip into his stomach

Naruto screamed out in pain. It felt like his insides were being rearranged. Kushina went to run to her child but was held back by  
Minato. People were trying to reach Naruto to help him. Tsunade was franticly beating her husband to let her go.

Next thing was daemonic chakra built up and blew upwards in a spiralling tower. It went through the roof and looked like some sort  
of beacon.

Sitting in his office in the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi saw and felt the tower of daemonic chakra. He rushed to the scene and found it to  
be inside the Namikaze compound. He noticed several Jounin and Anbu approaching as well.

The daemonic chakra diminished and it shrank back into the Kyuubi. He removed his tail and moved back a little. Narutos eyes were  
in the back of his head. He fell forwards and was caught by Kyuubi's tail. Tsunade and Kushina were next to him in seconds

"**He will be fine, make sure he doesn't do any training and make sure he rests"** Kyuubi turned to Minato who looked worried **"Is  
there anything else Minato?"**

"No Kyuubi Sama, thank you for your gift"

"**That boy will go far. It is so nostalgic. He is like a mirror copy of Misoshi"** He nodded to Minato **"Goodbye"** he then disappeared  
in a large cloud of smoke

Minato approached his son "How is he?" he asked

"He is fine, his body is trying to accommodate the extras" said Kushina

"Yes, but we need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible to make sure" said Tsunade. She gathered him in her arms and the  
family headed towards the hospital

They reached the compounds gate to find a load of Ninja and Sarutobi. They were arguing with the gate guards to let them in but the  
guards would not as they had orders not to allow entrance to uninvited guests. When they saw Minato approach they shouted asking  
what happened.

"It is a long story Sarutobi, but we need to hurry to the hospital"

"What for…" That was when he saw Naruto being carried by Tsunade. "What happened to him?" he screamed, worried about his  
adoptive grandson

"Long story short, Kyuubi accepted him as the next summoner…." Everyone gasped

"…and also he is the second person to gain the Kyuubi's chakra like Misoshi Namikaze"

This made the surrounding Ninjas eyes widen

"His body has been changed inside, so if you will kindly move, we need to take him o the hospital to be checked out" said Tsunade

"Very well we will escort you there"

Needless to say when you have both former and current Hokage, two members of the Sannin, several members of the Namikaze clan  
and loads of Anbu and Jounin, there was bound to be worry in the village. Somehow news slipped out about what happened and it  
spread throughout the village like wildfire

They appeared at the hospital and were quickly diverted to an emergency room. The Anbu and Jounin were advised to return to what  
they were doing previously. Tsunade, Kushina and several med ninja took Naruto into the room, while Jiraiya, Minato and Masuko were  
left in the hallway.

About ten minutes later Kakashi arrived and after being calmed down and advised joined them. Finally after an hour, the Med Ninja and  
Tsunade came out

"He is in pain because his chakra coils are expanding rapidly" she said "We have given him some pain killers, to help with it until it passes,  
but he will be asleep for several days to recuperate"

"Can we see him?" asked Minato

"Yes, come in"

They walked into the room to find Kushina next to his bed holding his hand. Minato walked with Masuko over to her. They shared a hug  
and both turned to watch their sleeping son, who was twitching in pain.

* * *

**Earlier**

Sakura was out shopping with her parents. They had just finished doing clothes shopping and were heading to a restaurant for lunch

"So sweetie what do you fancy for lunch?" asked Rinzo

"Can we have anmitsu, mother?" she asked Saruna

"Sure dear, but remember that it is a dessert not a main course" Saruna said smiling at her child's innocence.

They were about to enter the restaurant, when there was a sudden burst of violent chakra. They looked to the other side of the village  
where they saw a tower of chakra burst through the clouds

"Daddy, what is that?" asked Sakura

"I do not know sweetie"

They and everyone else started at it until it disappeared

"How much do you want to bet this has something to do with Minato" said Rinzo

Everyone was spooked, but continued their business as normal. After they finished their meal they were heading to the market for groceries.  
Saruna and Sakura were talking about some of the clothes they bought

"What do you think Sakura?" said Saruna holding up a pretty dress

"It suits you mum" said Sakura "What about this?" she added holding up a cute red and pink dress

"Oh it's so cute" she said "Is it for your boyfriend Naruto Kun?"

"Mummy, he is not my boyfriend" she moaned 'But one day he will be' she added mentally

'**SHANNARO Naru Kun will be ours**" added Inner Sakura

'Quite You'

"Are you okay dear" asked Saruna looking concerned

"Yeah I am fine" she looked at the bag her mother was carrying "What's in that bag, mummy?"

Saruna looked down and blushed "Oh they are clothes that I will sleep in with daddy"

"Oh what kind of clothes"

"Nothing for you to worry about dear" added Rinzo also looking embarrassed

So they entered into silence. Sakura confused and Rinzo with Saruna trying to pass the awkwardness. They entered a busy street to find  
people in large groups talking about things.

"Did you hear the Namikaze clan has another user of the Kyuubi's chakra" said a bystander

"Really, that means there has been only two so far" said another

Rinzo and Saruna were shocked at this news. They knew some Namikaze history due to their friendship with Minato and Kushina. They knew  
this had never happened before except for the Namikaze ancestor.

"Yes and shocking thing was it went into their youngest son, Naruto" said the first person

This shocked them further, but were proud of the boy while Sakura, was happy for him

"It is a shame he is in hospital though"

This made the Haruno family stop. Rinzo ran to the first man

"Please Minato is a friend of mine, what happened?"

"Their son Naruto was evoked with the fox bijuu's power and it started to change him, so they rushed him to the hospital"

"Thank you" He then looked at his wife and daughter "I am going to see if I can help, you two go home"

"NO" screamed Sakura "I am going to see Naruto Kun now"

'**HELL YEAH**' added Inner Sakura

"Fine, come on"

Rinzo picked her up and put his hand on his wife's shoulder and shunshined. When they arrived he let Sakura down and asked the receptionist  
where they were. Once they received the information, they moved towards the room. They saw Tsunade being held by Jiraiya on a seat. They  
arose when they saw the Harunos. Tsunade updated them on his status. They entered to find Kushina asleep with Masuko in her arms also  
asleep. Kakashi was reading his novel, while Minato was looking out the window.

"NARUTO KUN" screamed Sakura when she seen him.

This awoke Kushina who smiled at them. Sakura rushed to the bed, climbed upon it and held his hand. She was worried when he would not  
wake up. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She found it to be Minato

"Do not worry Sakura, he is just very tired"

She nodded her head and snuggled close to Naruto. The adults started talking to one another, while Sakura looked at Naruto. He looked  
handsome, especially with the whiskers, they made him look cuter

'Wait a second. Whiskers'

"Um Tsunade Sama"

"Yes, Sakura dear?"

"Since when did Naruto have whiskers on his cheeks?"

The adults quickly came over and looked. But it was true. He had three whiskers on each cheek. The females agreed it did make him look  
cuter. Sakura started to stroke them and he started to purr, making her laugh. The rest of them laughed as well. Unknown to them Naruto  
was having a conversation with the Kyuubi

Inside Narutos Mindscape

Naruto was in the middle of a green field. Flowers surrounded him. One second he was speaking to the Kyuubi, then mass pain, and then  
he blacked out. Only to awaken here.

"**Ah you are awake kit"** said a voice

He turned to the source to find Kyuubi in his dog size

"Where am I Kyuubi Sama?"

"**Number one: Don't call me Sama, understand. We will be together for quite awhile. So why use pleasantries. Secondly: We are in  
your mind"**

"My mind. How did I get here?"

"**I will explain that later. You must be wandering how I am here correct?" **Receiving a nod he continued** "When I integrated some of  
my power to you. I also left a copy of my mind here as well"**

"What for?"

"**To train you of course. You didn't expect to just be able to just use this power did you?"**

"No"

"**Also if you summon me in the real world, my memories will go to the original"**

"Kind of like the shadow clone technique transfers information when you dispel them? Said Naruto

"**Correct, but I will not dispel. And also anything I tell you on the outside will come here"**

"Okay"

"**Very good. Well since we go that out of the road you can go to sleep"**

"But what about…."

"**Training will start after you are well rested. My power changed a few things"**

"Okay Kyuubi, goodnight" He then disappeared

* * *

Three days later, Naruto awoke with a loud yawn. He felt much better for some reason. Stronger as well. He tried to arise to get up, but  
he could not. He found the problem to be the two weights on top of him, asleep. Sakura on one side and Ino on the other. They had a  
strong grip on him. He tried to pry them off but it would not work. He sighed out loud which seemed to wake them. They cutely stretched  
while yawning. They looked at Naruto who waved at them

It took a few seconds for them to register him, but as soon as they did they tackled him in a group hug.

"NARUTO KUN"

"Oww Oww" he cried out as he was still in some pain

They let go of him with a sheepish smile

"Are you okay Naruto Kun?" asked Ino

"Yeah I am much better but I am still sore"

"Good"

She slapped him

"Oww WHAT THE HELL" yelled Naruto "Why did you do that?"

He looked at Ino to see her crying

"What's wrong Ino Chan?" he said quietly

"You- you IDIOT" she cried out "You got yourself hurt and we could not do anything to help you"

He hugged her tightly as she laid her head on his chest

"It is okay Ino Chan, I am fine now. I am sorry to worry you both"

Ino blushed as she could feel his warmth. Naruto was oblivious to this. Sakura was pissed. Her other friend was hugging HER Naruto Kun,

'Ino pig better let go of him if she knows what is good for her'

'**CHA GET OFF OUR MAN'**

Ino let go of him as she felt a chill go up her spine. She looked at Sakura who was glaring at her

"Are you okay Sakura Chan?" asked Naruto

"I am fine Naruto Kun, but don't do something so reckless again"

"Sorry" he said

The door opened with Kushina, Saruna and Inos mother, Yoni. They saw the situation and awed. Kushina took out a camera and took a photo

"Mum" complained Naruto

"No now Naru Chan, first Sakura and now Ino. You work fast don't you?"

"No…No no it's not like that" trying to get away from the two girls to dent it. The three women laughed out loud. They decided to push it further

Saruna smiled at the three "So Sakura Chan, you could not stick with Naruto Kun could you?"

This left Sakura to hide her bright red face, embarrassed from her mother, into Narutos chest.

"So this is where you have been, my little flower?" said Yoni "You seem to be very comfortable"

Inos face also went bright red and hid her face in Narutos chest. This caused Kushina to smile wider and Naruto to get worse.

Kushina changed her face to concerned mother in an instant

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"Much better, but I am still sore though" he said

She went into the hallway and asked a passing nurse if she could get Tsunade here to check him. She then came back in to see Ino and  
Sakura with their mothers about to leave

"We are going, so to give him space Kushina" said Yoni "Say goodbye princess"

"Bye Kushina San, Saruna San, Naruto Kun, Sakura" she said with the last one bitterly

"Bye Ino Chan" said Naruto waving

"Bye Ino" said Sakura glaring at her

The Yamanakas left

Sakura hugged Naruto one last time and whispered in his ear "I will be back soon okay"

"Okay thank you Sakura Chan, don't know what I would do without you"

Sakura blushed and left before she could get worse. Naruto stared at her as she left. Kushina looked at her son knowingly. He turned  
to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh nothing" she said

Naruto then suddenly felt weak and fell unconscious. He awoke in his mindscape

"**Hello kit, we need to talk"**

Naruto sat on the ground and nodded to show he was ready

"**Now you are wondering what has changed correct" **

Naruto nodded

"**Well there are numerous good things that have happened. Your chakra capacity is now at Jounin level, but will grow bigger as  
you grow, okay?" Good. Also you have advanced healing, which means my chakra will try and annihilate disease, viruses and  
also close wounds quickly. But if my chakra is stopped or (as unlikely as it sounds) runs out it will stop also"**

Naruto was excited as this would give him an upper edge. Also having seen some senior level Ninja have numerous scars, was something  
he wished to avoid

"**But that also means I don't want you running into battle like an idiot thinking you are invincible"**

"Yes sir"

"**Excellent" **Kyuubi smiled **"Now you might like this bit"**

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"**You will have access to tails of my chakra"**

"Cool. So I am guessing after some training I will be able to use all nine of your tails" said Naruto practically bouncing in joy

"**Well yes….and no" **said Kyuubi **"You see the more tails you use the more powerful you become. But you must never go nine tails"**

"Okay"

Kyuubi went face to face with him and snarled

"**Promise kit whatever you do, do not go nine tails"**

"Okay, I promise. But why?"

"**If you go nine tails it will sacrifice your body to create a new nine tailed fox" **said Kyuubi serious moving away from his personal  
space **"And there can only be one"**

"But what about you that is here?"

"**I am not real, just a figment of Kyuubi's chakra to guide you"**

"Oh"

"**Yes well the more tails of chakra you use the more power. But the more tails you use, the more painful it will be. Also the  
longer you use the higher tails, the more it will reduce your life span"**

Naruto gave him a horrified look

"**The bigger the power you have the worse he consequences are, remember that"**

Naruto nodded in agreement

"**I will help train you in this power, but if you use it at a level you are not prepared for you will start to lose your intelligence"**

"So if I try to push further than my limit, I will go in a blind rage?" asked Naruto to confirm

"**Yes. But I will also teach you the summoning technique but I guess your grandfather could help you on that" **

"I guess he could" He felt a sudden tug on his mind "What was that?"

"**That would be your family, seems they are worried. Rest for awhile and we will begin training. Just meditate or sleep to reach me"  
**said Kyuubi who faded away as well as his mindscape.

He awoke in his hospital bed with his mother and grandmother next to him

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Tsunade concerned

"Yes Grandma, just speaking to Kyuubi Sama"

"How did you do that?" asked Kushina

Naruto explained it to the both of them and to Minato and Jiraiya when they arrived

"Well brat I can help you with your summoning skills tomorrow" said Jiraiya

"Good idea, but if your chakra capacity has increased, most likely your chakra control has been seriously decreased" said Minato

"So it looks like more chakra control exercises for you Naruto Chan" said Kushina

"Ooohh, I hate doing them, they are so boring" said Naruto pouting

The adults laughed. Minato asked if everyone could leave so he could have a private talk with Naruto

"Now Naruto I hope you realise what a great honour you have been give" he said once they were gone

"I still cannot believe he bestowed it upon me and I am the only person except for the first summoner"

Minato hugged his son tightly. His son joined him

"I am very proud of you my son" Minato said once they detached "But remember 'With great power comes great responsibility', okay"

"Yes father"

"Good, now" Minato started and looked at his son in the eye "I have been to most of the other villages but still have one more to go to"

"Is it Suna, father"

"Yes, it is. But I was wandering if you would like to go with me?"

"Can I? Oh yes please" said Naruto bouncing up and down in joy while his father laughed

"But wait" Naruto stopped and asked his father "Why not Arashi?"

Minato put on a serious face "Your brother is to be punished for his behaviour at the ceremony"

"Oh, okay" Naruto said "When do we leave for Suna?"

"In a month, so do what you need to do and prepare" said Minato who patted his sons head and left

Naruto started to think of what he needed to do, but then fell asleep to dreams of what he might find there  


* * *

So there you have it, the next chapter should be up sometime soon. So much going on in life. Have to go back to college tommorow. Oh well.  
It would be nice to receive reviews but I am not going to beg for them. If you read anything you don't like (except the pairings) let me know. I will  
what i can do. But for now. Bye


	5. Chapter 5: The Trip To Suna

Sorry for the wait but been busy lately. Trying to think of things for future chapters. Thank you for all the reviews I have received. I have  
decided to stick with my current writing style. But will change it if I write another story (which I am planning).

Starting to get sick of the Manga due to Sasuke having way more time and techniques than Naruto. And also the anime is starting  
another filler, when it was getting closer to him learning Sage mode. But I thought only the 8 and 9 tails were left but the filler is about the 6 tails

* * *

A/N: I do not own Naruto

* * *

A month has been and gone, and it has been a busy one for Naruto. When Ino and Sakura heard he was leaving, they were almost  
never from his side. He explained he was only going to be gone for about two weeks, but that still didn't stop them.

He had been training with his mother and grandmother on leaf balancing, tree walking and water walking to get his control back to  
normal. He only had a little more to go, due to his clones.

The figment of Kyuubi's chakra in him had been teaching him to control his new chakra but progress was slow.

But when he was working with his grandfather on summoning, he shocked Jiraiya

_Flashback_

Naruto and Jiraiya were in the middle of a plain land (just flat land with no trees)

"Right Naruto, to summon an animal via your contract, you must first get blood on your hand you signed with" He bit his Left thumb

"Then do the following hand signs, Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram" he said while doing the indicated symbols.

"Summon enough chakra for what size of summon you want" He soared his chakra "And then" he slammed his hand down

There was a large puff of smoke which disappeared to reveal a large toad with a sword on its waist and a pipe in its mouth. It looked  
down on them

"Why have you summoned me Jiraiya? It had better not be for your perverted outings" it bellowed

Jiraiya sweat dropped and shaking his hands shouting that he would never do that. He calmed down.

"No Gamabunta, I am showing my grandson how to successfully summon"

Gamabunta leaned down to have a better look

"This brat has a summoning contract?"

"Yes, with Lord Kyuubi"

This made Gamabunta's eye widen for a second

"So this is the child who has been granted his power eh?"

"Yes it is, that was all Gamabunta, you can go now"

"You little worm, you do not order me around" screamed Gamabunta "I think I will stay and watch. Have not seen the old fox in  
centuries"

"Well the chances of us seeing him via Naruto is very slim" said Jiraiya "Anyway you can start now Naruto"

Several times he tried with only baby kits coming out

"That is pathetic Naruto, try harder"

Naruto, who was very tired, got angry at his grandfather

"You want me to try harder, fine!" He summoned a lot of chakra, and went through the same procedure

"Summoning Jutsu"

A large amount of smoke appeared and a large roar was uttered. The smoke cleared to reveal the Kyuubi. Red chakra separated  
from Naruto and entered the Kyuubi. After a few moments it kneeled in front of him

"**Ah, so you finally summoned me kit, good"**

"Yes Kyuubi Sama. What was that red chakra that went into you?"

"**That was me getting memories and information from my chakra in you"**

Naruto nodded in understanding

"So we finally meet again you ass of a fox" said Gamabunta

Kyuubi turned and smirked **"Yes, nice to see you too tadpole. How is the scar?"**

Gamabunta snarled

"**Anyway kit, it was good to see you again. But I was a bit busy when you called, so if you don't mind?"**

"No it's okay, thank you Kyuubi Sama"

"**Kit, I told you to call me Kyuu"**

"Sorry about that" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head

"**Goodbye then"** he then disappeared in a puff

Jiraiya stared in awe at his grandson. He then got worried as Naruto fell unconscious due to exhaustion.

"That is one hell of a grandchild you have there Jiraiya"

Jiraiya smiled down at his grandson in his arms

"That I do"

_End Flashback_

When the rest of his family heard of his success they were thrilled. Of course Arashi was not and had a few choice words to tell his  
brother.

* * *

They were now crossing the desert towards Suna. There was Minato, Naruto, Kakashi and five Anbu guards.

"Hey big brother Kakashi, can you teach me the Chidori?"

"Sorry Naruto, but you have to have the Sharingan to be able to use it"

"Oh, that's not fair" he pouted

"Heh, yes it isn't is it. Your father actually forbid me to continue using it before I had this Sharingan"

"Why?"

"Well you see, without the Sharingan, it causes you to go into a tunnel vision effect, due to running at high speeds in a straight line.  
It would allow the enemy to easily counter attack. But the Sharingan makes up for this, due to being able to track fast objects"

"But I could train really hard and try my very best"

"No Naruto"

"Please"

"NO!!"

Silence passed through the group. Kakashi turned to look at Naruto and instantly regretted it. Naruto had on a sad puppy face.

"Pwease Kaka-ni-san"

Kakashi tried to turn away but couldn't. He was on the verge of saying yes.

'No I cannot teach him. Minato sensei will kill me"

Minato was silently laughing at the display. Deciding nothing bad could come of it

"It is okay Kakashi kun. You can show him how to use it" said Minato

"B-but Minato sensei"

"Naruto will try and try again but once he realises he cannot use it, he will give up"

"_sigh _Fine, when we stop for a break I will show you" Kakashi said to Naruto

"Yay" Naruto shouted, jumping up and down in excitement. Minato and Kakashi chuckled at his enthusiasm, while behind the masks  
of the Anbu were looks of amusement

They stopped at a cave, which was empty. The Anbu went to separate points to stay guard. Minato sat down and opened a map.

'Hmm we left the village two days ago, so we should be there sometime tomorrow'

Near him Kakashi was showing the Chidori to Naruto

"So have you made any variants to the technique?" asked Naruto curiously

"I have made one called Rakiri. It is more powerful, but that one I am going to keep for myself" he said with a smile.

"Cool, could you show me?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes

"Maybe later but not in here, there is not much room here" he said indicating to the cave they sat inside. Naruto nodded sadly. He  
turned and walked to his father's side. Minato turned and smiled at his son.

"How long father?"

"We will be there sometime tomorrow, so rest up. The desert can be a very cold place at night"

"Okay" He went to the corner hear a fire that was made. Minato went to speak to the Anbu. And Kakashi continued his novel. Naruto  
then fell asleep to the crackling of the fire and the wind of the slight sandstorm.

* * *

He awoke the next morning to someone shaking him. It was Kakashi, who eye smiled at him and advised him they were moving on.  
The fire was already burnt out, and one of the Anbu was burying it. They set out at a fast pace with one Anbu at the front, two at each  
side, Kakashi at the back and Minato in the middle with Naruto on his back.

Several hours later, they were within distance of Suna's gates. Minato took Naruto off his back, so he could walk next to him. They  
approached the gates at walking pace, so not to alarm the two guards.

"Halt, state your business" said one guard

Minato approached them "Minato Namikaze, Forth Hokage of Konoha, here for an appointment with the Forth Kazekage".

"Ah, Hokage Sama, Kazekage Sama has been expecting you" The second guard confirmed "If you could please follow me"

They all followed the second guard into a small building.

"We cannot allow you to come in armed and with your guards inside the village. You may choose two companions with you, the others  
must stay here".

"Very well, but we are going to be staying for a few days, which was agreed with" Minato said "Where will the others be staying?"

"We will let them stay in the guest quarters here and will be provided with food and drink"

"Very good, I will be taking my son and my student with me"

The guard nodded and asked another Suna ninja to show the Anbu to their quarters. The guard produced a tray and asked them to put  
their weapons on them. They were allowed to keep one kunai and after much hassle Naruto was allowed his sword.

They went outside and were guided towards the Kage tower. They went past several civilians going about their business, while the ninja  
by theirs, but keeping a cautious eye on the new comers.

Once they arrived they were swiftly summoned to the Kazekages office. When they entered there were three children around Narutos age,  
a Jounin and the Kazekage himself. They bowed towards them in respect.

"Good day Kazekage Sama, it is good to see you again" greeted Minato

"And you as well, Hokage Sama" greeted the Kazekage

They looked at each other in a serious manner. They then snorted and laughed out loud. They calmed down and shook each other's hand.

"It is good to see you again, my friend" smiled Minato

"You never really were for formal meetings Minato"

They laughed some more, before settling down

"Well introductions should be done" said the Kazekage. He pointed to himself "My name is Subaku no Suruki, the Forth Kazekage"

He pointed to the Jounin "This is Baki"

He points to the girl of the children "My eldest daughter, Subaku No Temari"

He then points to the older male child "M eldest son, Subaku no Kankuro"

And he finally points to the young male child "And this is my youngest son, Subaku No Gaara"

Temari had beautiful blond hair with four pigtails at the back of her head. She had a small fan on her back

Kankuro had a hood over his head. But the weird thing was he had make up on his face. He had a package on his back

Finally Naruto looked at Gaara. He had bright red hair. He also had bags under his eyes and a small gourd on his back. He looked unhappy.  
Not mad, just sad.

Minato smiled at them "very nice to meet you all, last time I saw you three you were so tiny"

"My name is Namikaze Minato, Forth Hokage of Konoha"

He pointed to Kakashi "This is Hatake Kakashi"

This made the three siblings eyes to go wide. The famous Sharingan no Kakashi.

He pointed to Naruto "And this young boy is my son, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto bowed to them "It is a pleasure to meet you all"

The three siblings bowed back to him in common courtesy. Unseen bar to the adults, there was a small blush on Temaris face. Suruki smiled at this

"Baki, please show Kakashi here around please"

Baki bowed and approached Kakashi and stuck out his hand "It is good to see you again Kakashi. Still reading those novels" he said smirking

"Of course, they are too good" said Kakashi with humour in his voice while shaking the offered hand.

They both started to catch up while walking out the door.

Suruki turned to Naruto "And how about you Naruto. Would you like a look around?"

Naruto looked very excited, but knew it was not up to himself as he was representing Konoha and he had to get permission from his father.  
He turned to his father with hopeful eyes.

Minato chuckled "Very well, but behave yourself. Suruki and myself are going to be talking about boring official business"

"True. You three please show our young friend here around. Anywhere you want. That you yourselves are allowed to go"

The three siblings bowed to the two leaders and then moved to the door. Naruto bowed and followed after them.

They walked out of the tower and then down the road. Naruto was uncomfortable with the quiet. He looked at his guides. They looked  
uncomfortable as well.

"So have you three the Academy yet?" he asked to break the tension

"Yes, about a year ago" answered Kankuro shortly

"Cool, I am about to start in a few months"

They just nodded. Naruto started getting annoyed with the silence

"You know, if you are trying to be respectful due to me being on a diplomatic visit, you don't have to be"

The siblings looked at each other unsure

"Believe me I know what you are dealing with. I have to do the same back home. Bloody pain in the ass it is".

The two eldest siblings laughed, while Gaara had a slight smile on his face

"Thank you, we were brought up to be wary and respectful of guests. So yes it does get annoying" said Kankuro

"No problem. But one question" asked Naruto

"What?"

"What is with the make up?"

Temari snorted in laughter and Gaara released a small giggle

"IT IS WAR PAINT NOT MAKE UP!!!" roared Kankuro

Naruto just laughed. They walked down the street and the siblings showed him around, while getting to know one another. After a while,  
they entered a café for a break.

They ordered their food, but Naruto noticed the waiter taking cautious looks at Gaara. When the food arrived he also noticed Gaara, looking  
at his food carefully, but then eats normally once he started eating it. He did not make a comment concerning it though. So far Temari and  
Kankuro had been very friendly, while Gaara was quiet.

After they finished, they walked to the centre of Suna. There were a lot of stalls and children playing. Once the children had seen the group,  
they approached them to ask if they wanted to play.

"Hey, do you guys want to play with….." asked one boy, before he stopped when he saw Gaara. He pointed towards Gaara and shouted "It's  
the monster"

All commotion in the village centre halted and looked over. Naruto was confused. How could this boy think Gaara was a monster? He looked at  
Gaara. He looked very sad.

Naruto turned to the boy "Why are you calling Gaara a monster?" he asked

"Our parents told us he has a monstrous power, which could kill us all in our sleep" the boy answered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. He looked around and noticed the children and adults looked afraid. He turned to Gaara who was crying  
silently. Temari was holding him, trying to comfort him

"What do they mean, Gaara?"

Temari and Kankuro looked afraid. Afraid that this boy who enjoyed being around their brother would be angry with him and join in. Gaara looked  
unsure, but decided to take a gamble.

"When I was three years old, the Shukaku, the one tailed demon, chose myself to be its new summoner. But it also granted me the use of its abilities"

Naruto dropped his head and started to shake in anger. The siblings believed he was angry with being around Gaara.

'How dare they believe that he is a monster' Naruto thought

He jumped up onto a light pole and turned to the populace

"HOW DARE YOU BELIEVE GAARA IS A MONSTER!!!" he bellowed. This shocked the surrounding people

"He is not the Shukaku"

"But he contains its power, so he must be" shouted ban adult in the crowd that was gathering

"Has he ever hurt anyone except in training?" he asked

There was no answer from anybody

"You see there is no reason to worry, it is a great privilege to be granted the power of the Bijuu" he said.

"And how would you know?" asked a random merchant

"For I was granted the honour, of using the Kyuubi, the nine tailed demons, power!!" This shocked the crowd "And just like Gaara I am being  
trained by my village and Kyuubi to protect Konoha. And by the alliance we have to each other, this village as well"

He leapt of the pole and landed next to the siblings. Gaara was crying uncontrollably, while the other two stared at him in shock.

"Is there anywhere we can go so Gaara can calm down?" he asked them

"Yes, this way" answered Kankuro who picked up Gaara and leapt away over the rooftops, with Temari and Naruto following.

* * *

Back at the Kage Tower

Suruki was sitting behind his desk, with Minato sitting on a chair in front of him. He was explaining the declining amount of incoming budget  
from the Wind countries Damyo.

"He is sending us less money for our upkeep and we are getting less mission requests" said Suruki

Minato sat and thought on the situation. He knew that it was very important information and if they were not friends, he would not have been told.

"We could try to sort something out. But in the meantime how is the family been?" Minato asked

Suruki sighed

"That bad huh?" commented Minato

"Yeah. The kids started the Academy about a year ago. But they are having some problems with the siblings"

"Why?"

"Well about five years ago, we were picking Shukaku's new summoner. Shukaku Sama picked Gaara but also granted him some of his power!"

"Really? Naruto was granted the power of Kyuubi Sama as well"

"Nice. But anyway. The people heard this and panicked. I assured them not to, but people ignored me and criticised Gaara. I could not force them  
to change their minds. They have ignored him and tried to hurt him".

"I have a feeling that everything will be okay. My son has an uncanny ability of changing people's minds" said Minato with great faith in his son's abilities

"I hope you are right my friend. Gaara cannot take much more"

* * *

About five minutes after the group had left the village centre, they arrived at a training ground. Gaara was still crying, while Temari was hugging him and  
Kankuro was sitting next to them. Naruto was still furious at the ignorance of these people. He calmed down and knelt in front of Gaara.

"Hey Gaara. Are you okay?" Receiving a nod of the head "Just ignore those idiots okay. They don't know how lucky they are to have you"

Gaara stopped crying and looked up at him.

"If I tell you my story, will you tell me yours?" asked Naruto

"Sure" was Gaara's answer

He told them about his life. His family and friends. The day he was allowed to summon Kyuubi and was granted use of its powers.

"Wow. Your brother must be a real ass" commented Kankuro. This earned him a smack on the head from Temari's fan.

"Hahaha. Yeah he is. But I look up to him a lot" He then looked at Gaara "So, how about you?"

"I was born seven years ago, but my mother died in child birth. My uncle despised me due to his sister died bringing me into the world. I was granted  
Lord Shukaku's power at Three years old. One of the powers he gave me was control over sand. Since that day I have had assassination attempts on  
my life. It hurt. Not physically but mentally. You see it is like an automatic defence" Gaara said. He nodded to his brother, who brought out a kunai out  
and went to stab him. Before Naruto could react, sand appeared as a barrier between the brothers.

"It is my ultimate defence. But the most damaging to my mind, was my uncle. He had kept his true feelings inside and got closer to me. And one day when  
I was four he disguised himself as an assassin. I had never killed before, but I crushed him with my sand. He was barely alive. He told me how he hated me.  
I was torn then. But my family kept me together. Somehow this…" he pointed at a tattoo on his forehead with the kanji for love "…appeared shortly after that"

"How many friends do you have, if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto asked

Gaara started to cry again and stared at the ground

"I only have my family, no one else cares"

Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara in sadness. Naruto was shocked and appalled. When he was that age he had quite a few friends.

He put on his famous foxy grin and said "Well I would be honoured if I could be your friend"

This shocked the Suna siblings. Gaara looked up at him with wide eyes and hope

"R...R…Really?"

"Sure why not. You are a cool guy. And the ability you got is wicked"

Temari and Kankuro smiled at him. Gaara was quite, but then ran at Naruto. He grabbed him in a hug and cried out "Thank you. Thank You"

Naruto smiled and patted his back. "No problem. I am glad to have another friend".

Gaara let go of him and gave a true smile.

After letting Gaara calm down for a while, they started talking about training. Temari was training in wind jutsu. Kankuro was training to be a puppet master.  
And Gaara wanted to be like his father and become Kazekage.

Suddenly Gaara fell unconscious.

"GAARA" screamed the others. Temari pushed him forward so he was sitting up, but he was out cold.

"I wonder what happened?" said Kankuro

"I don't know, but all we have to do is…." Replied Naruto before he himself fell unconscious.

Waking up in his mindscape h found Kyuubi looking down on him

"Why have you called on me, Kyuubi?"

"**I sensed that Shukaku's power was nearby. Have you seen a Tanuki anywhere?"**

"No. But my friend Gaara was granted his power and ability to summon him. But he fell unconscious before I did"

"**Ah. I believe I know what has happened. He has been called into his mind by Shukaku, like I did to you"**

"Oh. Why?"

"**Most probably wants a rematch"**

"A rematch?"

"**Yes. You see during one of your Ninja wars, Suna and Konoha were against one another. We fought against each other and we both won and lost.  
So far it is 3-0 to me" **Kyuubi replied with a smirk at the end.

"So he is a sore loser"

Kyuubi erupted into laughter. **"You could say that. When you go back and your friend says to summon me, do so"**

"Very well"

He awoke with a worried Temari overlooking him. He smiled at her, which caused her to blush. He got up and looked towards Gaara who was awakening.  
Naruto looked him in the eye. And Gaara looked back in determination.

"So you spoke to Kyuubi?" Gaara asked

"Yes"

"Good. Summon him"

"Very well" He jumped to a safe distance from them and bit his thumb. He went through the hand signs and slammed them into the sand. "Summoning Jutsu"

There was a large puff of smoke, which cleared to reveal the Kyuubi himself. Red chakra separated from Naruto and inserted into Kyuubi's head moments later.  
Kyuubi nodded its head.

"**Very well, summon the Tanuki, Gaara" **

Gaara nodded and also hopped away from his siblings. He did the same ritual, but the smoke revealed a large Tanuki with one tail, that looked like it was made  
of sand. Brown chakra separated from Gaara and into it. It opened its eyes and laughed like a maniac when it saw Kyuubi

"**Hahahahaha look what we have here. It is the old fox himself. Still being told what to do by a bunch of sissies?" **mocked Shukaku.

"**At least I have had good, kind summoners, Tanuki. Or are you trying to anger me, knowing you lost the last three times we fought?" **replied Kyuubi.

This angered Shukaku who then sent a tidal wave of sand towards Kyuubi, who set up a wall of fire to block it.

"Hey, you two" said Naruto to get their attention. When he did he added "If you are going to fight, do it outside the village"

Kyuubi and Shukaku shared a look and nodded

"**Very Well"** They then jumped over the defensive wall and ran off into the desert.

"They may be thousands of years old, but they act like a bunch of kids" commented Naruto earning a smile from the other three.

They sat down next to each other. Naruto decided to asked what the ups and downs of Shukaku's deal were

"Well as I mentioned before I have great control over sand, but I also have enhanced senses" said Gaara.

"And the downsides?" asked Naruto

"Almost no one can touch me, due to my control of sand being a subconscious thing. Only those that I truly trust can touch me. Also I cannot sleep due to  
Shukaku's power"

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Kyuubi's chakra creates a sort of replica of itself in your mind, correct?" Receiving a nod he continued "Well it is the same inside myself, except Shukaku is sort  
of insane. So every time I try to sleep he whispers bad things to me. Gives me nightmares as well"

"Can't you get a seal put on you to help?" asked Naruto concerned

"People have tried but Suna does not have experienced seal masters" Gaara answered sadly

"Well you are in luck. You see my dad is a seal master, he could have a look for you"

"That would be nice"

They all talked for a further twenty minutes when the ground shook. Suddenly, the two Bijuu jumped back over the wall and landed near them.

"**Still can kick your butt Tanuki" **smirked Kyuubi

"**You won't be so lucky next time fox" **grumbled Shukaku before disappearing back to his home.

"So I guess you won?" asked Naruto

"**Yup, totally overwhelmed him" **said Kyuubi **"Well I will go. It was a pleasure to meet you all. Next time you are training at home kit, summon me and I  
will help you with that move the pervert gave you"**

"Which one?" he asked teasingly

"**Heh, good one kit. Your Sharingan brother figure"**

"Okay, thank you Kyuu" Naruto replied, while the siblings bowed.

Kyuubi smirked at him finally calling him Kyuu. He then disappeared backed to his family

"Well that was enough excitement for one day" stated Temari "It is almost time to go back to the office"

The others nodded and they took a slow walk to the tower.

Once they arrived, they knocked and entered the Kazekages office. They found Suruki, Baki,Kakashi and Minato there.

"So did you have fun?" asked Minato to the four. They nodded their heads.

"Good. So any reason two Bijuu appeared inside the village walls and then had a titan death match in the desert?" asked Suruki amused

"Yes father, we got to know Naruto here better. But we were both asked by our lords to summon them. They had a grudge against one another, but Naruto told  
them to do it out of the village" replied Gaara with a smile.

This shocked Suruki. He was glad his son had finally made a true friend. And also to Naruto for making sure there was no damage to their village.

"Good. Well it is coming up for dinner time". He turned to Minato "Would you three like to dine with us tonight?"

Minato smiled at the offer. He looked at Kakashi, who shrugged. Then he looked at his son, who had big puppy dog eyes and looked like he was crying slightly.  
He sighed knowing he could not win.

"Very well Suruki"

Suruki and his family smiled. They all got up and left the office and walked to the Subaku clan home. Kakashi and Baki walked to a sofa and talked, whilst Minato  
and Suruki argued over what they were all having for their dinner. The siblings showed Naruto around the house. Temari's room had pictures of flowers, because  
as she explained Suna, due to the heat does not get many. Kankuros room was filled with parts for puppets, or as Naruto called them, dolls. And finally Gaaras room  
was pretty bare due to his treatment.

Dinner had been and gone. They were preparing to leave when Naruto told his father about Gaaras problem; Minato applied a seal to him. As soon as this happened  
Gaara fell unconscious.

"What happened?" asked a worried Temari.

"He is asleep, he must have not slept in a long time properly" answered Minato.

"Thank you, my friend" said Suruki.

"No problem. Anyway we will be off. Need to find a hotel to stay in" said Minato.

"Nonsense, you can stay here. We have extra rooms"

"We wouldn't wish to intrude"

"We would love for you to stay here, right?" he asked his children.

"Yes, please"

"Sure"

Those were the replies from Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro was not bothered but Temari seemed very eager.

"Very well, we will" answered Minato

This was followed by a whoop from a very excited Naruto. They were shown to their respected rooms, while Baki left for his own home.

* * *

The next morning Temari knocked on Narutos guest room, hoping to spend some quality time with him. She was intrigued by him. There was no answer from him,  
so she went to the living room, where Kankuro, Minato and Kakashi were**.**

"Has anyone seen Naruto Ku…Naruto?" Temari asked trying to hide the Kun.

Kankuro was oblivious of this, but Minato and Kakashi caught it.

"Yeah, Gaara and him went to training ground 5 this morning around seven" answered Kankuro who was tinkering with his puppet.

"Thank You" she answered and ran out the door. When she reached the area, she noticed Gaara first.

"Hi Gaara, good morning" she said as she approached

"Hello Temari" he said in a bright mood.

"How did you sleep?" she asked concerned for her little brother.

"Fabulously, it felt so good. I missed it"

Temari smiled, but then remembered why she was here.

"Have you seen Naruto Kun?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow "Kun?"

Temari blushed and turned slightly so he could not see. She then turned her head fast towards a loud sound. It sounded like thousands of birds all together.  
She noticed Narutos hand covered in lightning. He suddenly charged forward with his hand low. It was ripping up the ground. She then noticed another Naruto  
that the original was charging at.

The original plunged his hand at the duplicate, but it twisted to the side and kicked his head causing him to be thrown away and the jutsu to diminish.

"NARUTO" screamed Temari who ran over to him.

"Urgh" he moaned, sitting back up. He notices the clone smirking.

'I hate when they seem to be mocking me' he thought

He was about to grab a kunai to throw but the clone was swallowed by sand and crushed. Naruto shivered when he received the memories.

"Are you okay Naruto Kun?" asked Temari worried.

'Kun?'

"Yeah I am fine Temari Chan" he answered her.

'Chan?' she thought

'Chan!' he thought 'Crap I didn't mean that'

"Seems it was unsuccessful Naruto" commented Gaara.

"Yeah, I am too slow and it is difficult to aim properly"

"What was that?" Temari asked.

Naruto was about to answer, when someone did it first

"That was Chidori, one of the first techniques I created"

They turned to see Kakashi standing there with Baki next to him.

"Kaka Ni San"

"Baki sensei"

"Not bad Naruto, I didn't think you would be able to do it, but you proved me wrong" Kakashi said with his famous eye smile.

"But I can't hit a moving target"

"Yes, but as I said, I was unable to efficiently use it until I got the Sharingan" Kakashi answered.

Temari asked her sensei a question she had been wondering for awhile "Baki sensei. How do you know Kakashi san?"

Baki smiled "We met in battle at one point and became allies during several joint missions. We have been sort of friends since".

Temari nodded in understanding.

"Why are you here anyway Ni san?" asked Naruto

"We came as Kazekage and Hokage Sama wishes to see Gaara" he answered.

Gaara walked towards them. Baki got a hold of him and Kakashi and disappeared in a gust of sand.

Naruto and Temari sat in silence for a while before Temari realised her situation. She was alone with Naruto. She sat down next to him and bent her  
knees into her chest and hugged them.

"So Naruto Kun, what is life like in Konoha?"

"It is okay. It can be really peaceful sometimes. And is pretty large".

"What about your social life?"

"Well I live with my family in the Namikaze compound. There is my father, Minato. My mother, Kushina. My older brother, Arashi. And my little sister, Masuko".

"How old is she, your sister?"

"She is going on four years"

Temari smiled at this.

"The rest of the clan treats me as an equal. I care for them all. And most of all Yamamoto Ojisan, the clans blacksmith. He remade this sword" he said,  
pointing to the sword on his back. She looked at in wonder.

"It looks beautifully made. What is it?" she asked

"It is a claymore. It used to belong to our clans ancestor Misoshi Namikaze, who was the first summoner of Kyuubi. Its name is Kaze Nushi (Wind Lord)".

She found it weird to name a sword, but she didn't pay them much attention.

"How do you carry that thing around? It's so big and looks heavy?"

"Well I have trained to carry it on me for so long it doesn't feel like much anymore" he answered.

She just nodded. Deciding to change back to the original subject.

"You must love your 'whole' family" she said, putting emphasis on the whole to indicate the clan.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do without them" he answered with a far away gaze

"But, I also have quite a few friends as well. There is Choji, who is kind of f…." he turned to look around, scared to offend the boy which his weight was a tender  
subject "...large, but is fun to be around. Next is Shikamaru, he is very lazy, but is very smart. There is Shino, but I don't know him too well"

"Why?" she asked

"Well he is a little creepy, but he keeps to himself most of the time. And of course, Kiba, who can be a little loud".

Temari smiled at his faraway look. She decided to tease him a little

"No girls?" she joked.

"Well there are two"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. There is Ino Chan, who has beautiful blond hair. But can be kind of bossy. But she is cute".

Unknown to him Temaris eyebrow started to twitch.

"And then there is Sakura Chan. She is also cute, but can be kind of shy sometimes. But she is kind of unique due to her pink hair"

Temari started to shake in anger.

"And how do they behave with you?" she gritted out.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion "Um, they shout and argue with each other near me and hug me a lot. Why?"

This made her worse. She was jealous.

'So they think he can be theirs do they. Heh, we will see'

"You okay Temari Chan?" he asked concerned.

She looked at him and smiled "Yeah of course I am. How would you like to go for lunch?" she asked.

"Sure"

* * *

Six hours later they entered her house. They had lunch and then walked around the village. They both enjoyed themselves with each other's company. Temari  
was upset that they had to leave tomorrow.

After dinner, the siblings and Naruto decided to go onto the roof to watch the stars.

"So you leave tomorrow eh? Asked Kankuro.

"Yeah. Seems no time has passed at all" Naruto answered.

They entered into silence. The siblings were all upset he was leaving, for they had enjoyed his company.

"So what are your dreams for the future, guys?" Naruto asked.

"I wish to be an expert in Wind Jutsu" said Temari.

"Sunas next puppet master, after Sasori Sama" said Kankuro.

"Um…" started Gaara but stopped.

"It is okay Gaara" said Temari.

"To be Kazekage" he finished but looked a little upset.

Naruto smiled "Don't worry Gaara. The villagers will come around"

Gaara smiled back.

"What about you, Naruto?" he asked

"I don't know to be truthful. Maybe Hokage, like my father. But I have a small goal of being a Sword Master".

The siblings smiled. They all continued to talk until they were called in late. Gaara had fallen asleep, so was carried to his room by Kankuro. Temaris room was  
just along from Narutos, so she stopped next to his door.

"Well good night Naruto Kun"

"Goodnight Temari Chan"

He turned to go inside when he was turned around quickly and kissed on the cheek by her.

She winked at him. "Night" she said and walked to her own room and entered.

He rubbed the spot she kissed softly and entered his room deep in thought.

* * *

The next day, they were at the gates, as the Konoha party was about to leave. Minato had checked his Anbu escort to see they had been taken care of and  
was now speaking to Suruki. Kakashi was saying goodbye to Baki.

Naruto was with the siblings, each with tears in their eyes. Even if it was a short time together, they were good times.

He shook Kankuros hand first.

"Goodbye Cat Man"

Kankuro smiled "See you, Fox Boy"

He then turned to Gaara, who looked bad.

"You okay Gaara?"

Gaara shook his head "No, I am losing my best friend when I just met him"

Naruto went up to him and gave him a hug

"We will always be best friends, Gaara, no matter how far away or how long"

Gaara smiled and hugged back.

They separated. He turned to Temari who smiled at him

"See ya, Temari Chan"

She approached him and hugged him tightly. He returned it. She kissed him on the cheek and let him go.

He blushed brightly and stumbled backwards a little. Coming to his senses, he smiled at them.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all, but I wish we had something to remember this by" he said.

"I can help you with that"

They turned to find Minato standing next to them with Suruki. He handed the siblings an envelope and one to Naruto. They opened them to find photographs  
of them all from when they met to now.

"I thought that you would like those"

They all smiled and thanked him.

"Good. Now let's go Naruto Chan" He turned and walked to the gates.

"See you guys" Naruto shouted as he ran to his father.

He met with the party and headed out the gates, when Naruto was shouted upon. He turned to find Temari running towards him. He stopped and smiled.

"What's wrong Temari Chan?"

"I forgot to give you something" she said, while thinking if she should go ahead with it.

"What is i…" he was interrupted when she kissed him fully on the mouth. She separated from the kiss blushing up a storm.

Naruto just stood still with a silly smile on his face. She smirked at this.

"I think you broke my son, Temari san" commented Minato

"Sorry sir"

He just laughed and picked Naruto up. He waved and the Konoha group leapt away, zooming across the desert, leaving Temari behind.

After seeing them out of sight, she smirked wider.

'Take that you Konoha brats' she thought thinking of the two girls Naruto had described, before walking back into Suna.

* * *

Well that is the fifth chapter. Am currently writting the next one. It might be small due to me needing a large amount of space needed for a future event in the story


	6. Academy Begins and Tradegy Strikes

At long last, here is the 6th chapter of the story. Sorry for the wait.

URGENT. There will be a scene that is kind of disturbing and gory. I will put a warning before it starts and after it finishes. The warning that it is finished will give a roundup of what happened.

There will be a few time skips in this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But if I did I would have got Naruto and Sakura together, and a lot sooner.

* * *

Chapter 6: Academy Begins and Tragedy Strikes

They had arrived back in Konoha about two months ago. Naruto missed his new friends, but still had his current ones to play with.

Ino and Sakura came over as soon as they heard he had returned. He enjoyed their company, but they did freak him out at one point.

_Flashback_

Ino and Sakura were sitting on his bed, while Naruto was finishing unpacking. They were asking him how it went.

"So tell us more of these siblings you met" asked Ino.

"Well, there are three of them. The first is Kankuro, he is trying to become a puppet master and he also wears face paint".

He picked up a photo of him and showed it to them.

"But it looks like he is wearing makeup" said Sakura.

Naruto burst out in laughter.

"That's exactly what I said".

The girls giggled, while he put the picture down. He picked up another and showed it to them.

"This is Gaara, he is like me. He was granted the one tails power"

They nodded and he put the picture back. He picked up the last picture and stared at it. He smiled. The two girls watched him and wondered who the picture was of.

"And this..." he turned it to them "...is Temari Chan"

They looked at the picture to see a girl, a year or two older than them. They began to get jealous.

"So how much did you hang out with this....girl? Asked Sakura. Ino nodded in agreement with the question.

"Almost all of the time, along with her brothers" he answered, not noticing their ire.

Sakura shared a look with Ino. They seemed to come up with an agreement.

'Keep other girls away from our man. We can fight later'.

Naruto placed the pictures on his desk, next to his other personal pictures.

"So...did anything else happen with her?" Ino asked.

"No, not really" he answered.

They talked more about the trip and learned more of the siblings when his father came.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Naruto said.

Minato's head appeared around the opened door.

"Not interrupting anything am I?"

"No sir" they answered.

"Good" He came in "I forgot to give you this to you Naruto; I thought you might appreciate it".

He handed him a picture which caused Naruto to blush brightly. He glared at his father. The girls were curious.

"What is it Naruto Kun?" asked Sakura.

"N...N...Nothing" he stuttered.

"Your blushing hard so it must be something" she replied "Let me see".

"No".

Sakura advanced on him and tried to grab the photo, but he dodged. Ino joined in, so he jumped onto the ceiling, and stuck on with chakra.

"Ha, you can't get me" He then felt the picture being taken from his hand "What the....?"

He then noticed his father giving the photo to his friends.

"Noooo"

The two girls looked at the photo. They realised it was that Temari girl kissing their Naruto.

The room filled with killing intent freezing Naruto, causing him to lose his grip and fall. Minato had a chill go down his spine.

"So Naruto. Nothing happened huh?" Ino said.

'How dare she kiss my Naruto' Sakura fumed.

'**SHANNARO Kill the pig tailed blond'** fumed Inner Sakura.

"Eh...it's not what you think" Naruto responded as he flipped onto the floor and backed towards the door.

"It sure looks like it NARUTO!!" screamed Sakura.

"Oh crap" he said and ran out the door

"SHANNARO GET BACK HERE" Sakura screamed and chased after him.

"NARUTO!!" screamed Ino who also chased after him.

Minato laughed "You always know how to give your father a good laugh son"

_End Flashback_

They did calm down, but demanded a kiss each, which he quickly escaped from.

Training continued from where he left off. Training Kyuubi's power made a small breakthrough where he could control one tail of power, but only for a short amount of time. Minato taught him a few low level wind jutsu plus some of the theory of the Hirashin.

Kushina showed him more water jutsu, plus trained him in more Kenjutsu skills.

He tried Chidori more but due to his slow eye reaction, it was useless.

There was an exciting event approaching that he was excited for. He along with most of his friends was going to start the Ninja Academy.

He believed, since it was an academy for ninja, it would be very exciting and interesting.

Oh how wrong he would be.

* * *

Naruto was standing with his parents in front of the Academy. It was the first day of a four year course for the newcomers. The Harunos were next to them, with Sakura.

"So Naruto Kun, are you excited?" she asked.

"Yeah, I bet this is going to be exciting" he responded eagerly.

The surrounding adults who had been through the Academy, just chuckled. Some were wondering how long it would be until he changed his mind.

"NARUTO KUN!!"

Naruto turned to see who it was, only to be hit by a glomping Ino.

"Hello Ino Chan" he chuckled.

Ino smiled at him. Sakura was gritting her teeth.

"Get off him Ino pig"

"Make me billboard brow"

Sakura grabbed her and flung her off Naruto. Ino recovered and they went head to head.

"Fatty"

"Pig"

They continued to abuse each other and it looked like they wouldn't stop.

"Um...can you two stop now" Naruto asked.

"STAY OUT OF THIS" they screamed back.

He sighed and decided to look at his surroundings. Hiashi and Hitomi were standing with the shy Hyuuga heir, Hinata. The old InoShikaCho trio were talking with one another, while Shikamaru was with Choji. Kiba who he had met a few times was with his mother Tsume, along with her partner Kuromaru. Shino was standing with his father Shibi. While Sasuke was standing with his brother, Itachi, and looked upset.

"EXCUSE ME"

He turned to find a Chunin, indicating to the crowd to pay attention.

"Welcome new Ninja hopefuls, to your first year here. My name is Umino Iruka and I will be your sensei for the next four years".

Iruka looked at his new students and called them before him.

Naruto turned to his parents who hugged him and wished him luck. He walked with Sakura, who also spoke to her parents, towards their sensei. He indicated them to sit.

"Now before we go in, the Hokage wishes to give you a speech"

Minato walked beside him and lowed towards the new entrees.

"The life of a Ninja is a grand job, filled with excitement and challenges. But be wary, for it is also filled with constant danger. This course will prepare you for your career if you pass your tests. I wish you good luck".

The audience were a little unnerved but decided to keep going forward.

Minato waved and along with the other relatives left. Iruka indicated they follow him. They walked into the school and continued until they were moved into an empty room.

"Choose your seats"

Naruto walked to the row half way up and next to the window. Sakura sat next to him, while Ino sat behind him in the next row.

"Now that you have your seats, this..." he indicated to another Chunin who entered "...will be my assistant. His name is Mizuki".

"Hello children" he greeted.

"Now we will mention what you will be learning this year" Iruka said "First Chakra".

He then went on for a further two hours talking about the fundamentals of the usage of chakra.

Naruto was paying attention, but was extremely bored, since he learned it before.

They were given time for lunch, which he hung out with his usual crew. When they were called back they were taken to the outside training area.

"Now since we have mentioned the usage of chakra, we will be recording how much chakra you have" Iruka advised.

Most of the boys had an average amount for a new student, while the girls had lower levels. Sakura felt upset since she had less than a boy before her.

"Don't worry girls, you will probably have less chakra, but will have much higher control than the boys"

That cheered her up.

"Namikaze Naruto, please come here" he was instructed.

Naruto approached the two sensei, while getting word of encouragement from his friends.

"Now Naruto, please do the exercise as shown until you reach your maximum output, understand?" Iruka asked.

"Yes sensei"

Iruka nodded to indicate to start.

Naruto started to draw his chakra which rose to just higher than average.

"Okay Naruto, thank you"

"I can go further, Iruka sensei" he said.

He continued to channel his chakra. His sensei were stunned, it went to average Genin, then low Chunin.

A large amount of chakra swirled around Naruto causing him to not hear anything, except the gust of the chakra storm.

High Chunin. Average Jonin.

Then it stopped. Naruto bent over panting for breath. The class was stunned.

"V...very impressive Naruto" said Iruka, marking it down.

"Thank you sensei" he replied and went back down to the crowd and sat down.

'Incredible. Just in the Academy and at mid Jonin chakra level. If he graduates then who knows what levels he might be at" thought Iruka.

"Next Nazashi...." Iruka went on.

"Hey Naruto Kun"

"Yeah Ino?"

"Can you come and help me at the flower shop tomorrow, please?"

"Sure"

"Thank you"

"No problem"

Iruka continued until everyone had finished and levels were recorded. They were directed back to the classroom where they were taught the beginning of Konoha's history.

Finally after a long and boring lesson, they were released for the day. Naruto's parents were standing waiting for him.

"Mum, Dad" he shouted catching their attention. They both turned and smiled at him.

"Hello Naruto Kun" said Kushina who gave him a hug when he reached them.

"Did you enjoy your first day champ?" asked Minato who picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

"Yeah, they taught us some history of the village and recorded our chakra levels" Naruto answered.

"So what level are you at?" asked Kushina.

"Well Iruka sensei said I was at average Jonin when I stopped"

Minato and Kushina's ayes widened.

"A...Average J...J...Jonin!" stuttered Kushina. She had thought that due to his training maybe mid Genin or pushing high Genin.

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?" he asked, thinking he was in trouble.

"No sweetie. Just shocking"

She looked at Minato and added "Probably Kyuubi's power"

They were going through the streets towards the compound.

"Some people were talking about a Hyuuga Neji, who is in the class above us. They were saying he might graduate early, like Arashi and Kaka Ni san" Naruto told them.

"Well that won't happen son" said Minato.

"Why?"

"Well Sarutobi and I were talking about it and due to the 'Prodigies' that graduate early being put in battle early, can have psychological issues. So we are going to have every child finish at the age of 12 or over"

Naruto nodded at this. He had heard stories of these 'Prodigies' who had seen comrades die and had to be sent to the Asylum.

"Oh mum, Ino Chan asked if I could go around and help her at the shop tomorrow. I said I would, but is it okay with you?"

"Sure sweetie"

"Thank you"

Kushina turned back to look ahead and noticed Minato had stopped.

"Minato Kun, why did you...." She stopped mid sentence when she noticed they were next to Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"Oh hell no" she screamed at him.

"Please Kushi Chan"

"NO. You had eight bowls for lunch. Having too much ramen will be bad for you. Besides we said we would be responsible, so Naru Chan didn't get addicted".

"Mum can we get some ramen, please please please" Naruto asked, practically drooling in anticipation.

"Too late Kushina, he's hooked, just like his dear dad" laughed Minato.

Kushina glared at him, causing him to flinch away.

"Fine" she said and walked into the store.

"Hear that Naru Chan, Ramen" said Minato and followed her in.

"YAY" Naruto shouted.

Minato laughed. He placed Naruto next to his mother and sat on the other side of him.

"Hey old man Teuchi. Hey Ayame Nee san" greeted Naruto.

"Hey Naruto Kun" said Ayame.

"So Naruto, what will it be?" asked Teuchi to one of his favourite customers.

Naruto dug into his pocket and produced a worn ticket, which was given to him by the Ichiraku's for a free bowl a day.

"One large Miso ramen please"

"Same here please" Minato said.

"Prawn medium please" asked Kushina.

"Coming right up" Teuchi walked away to make them.

"So Naruto Kun, how did it go today?" asked Ayame.

"Well..."

Naruto told them all of which happened during the day. After several bowls they went home. When they entered the compound, most people they past asked how he got on. He knew they all cared about him.

* * *

The next morning he left with Kushina and Masuka, and headed to the Academy for his lessons.

"Do I have to go mum? History is so boring" Naruto whined.

"Yes Naru Chan, you have to" she chuckled.

They appeared into the Academy courtyard. They noticed Inoichi approaching them.

"Good morning Kushina, Masuka, Naruto"

"Good morning sir" replied Naruto.

"Morning Inoichi, how's Yoshini doing?" Kushina asked.

"She is doing fine, she is opening the store. Speaking of which I believe you are coming to help Naruto?"

"Yes sir, if that is okay?"

"You don't have to call me sir Naruto. Just call me Inoichi, but yes that is fine" Inoichi replied.

"Why don't you head inside sweetie, while I talk to Inoichi. I see Ino and Sakura at the door waiting on you" said Kushina.

"Okay mum. Bye Inoichi, Bye Masuka" he said while giving his mother and sister a goodbye kiss. He then ran to the two girls.

"Bye Aniki" shouted out Masuka, while the other two just smiled.

"Morning Sakura Chan, Ino Chan"

"Morning Naruto Kun" they greeted.

They walked into the Academy and headed to their classroom. When they reached it they went to their seats they were in the day before and started to chat.

Iruka entered the room with Mizuki following him.

"Good morning class" he welcomed only to be ignored. He tried again which was unsuccessful. He then did the Big Head jutsu, which he was famous for. His head grew three times larger and shouted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND PAY ATTENTION"

This caused the class to shut up and pay attention to them. Iruka returned to normal and sighed.

"Now that everyone has calmed down, we shall begin today's lesson"

He pointed to the chart behind him.

"We will be learning more of the village's history, more about chakra and starting kunai throwing".

'At least there is something interesting to do to make up for the boring stuff I already know" thought Naruto.

"Now to begin with we will learn of the first and second Hokage" said Iruka.

He continued to lecture them about the brothers and their involvement. He looked around the room and noticed Naruto looking out the window. He picked up a piece of chalk and threw it at him.

Naruto was paying attention, so caught the chalk in his hand.

"Is there anything wrong, Iruka Sensei?" he asked.

"Why are you not paying attention Naruto?" Iruka asked annoyed.

"I was sensei, It's just I know this stuff"

"Really? Then please tell me what bloodlines did they have?" Iruka questioned.

"Hashiramu Senju, the first Hokage, was gifted with wood style chakra element. A combination of earth and water based element chakra. Whilst Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage, was gifted with the ability of using water based jutsu, while near no bodies of water. He was able to manipulate it to any shape he wished" Naruto answered to the shock of the room.

"H...how do you know that? Not many people know that" Iruka asked.

"Easy. Tsunade Senju is my grandmother. So Hashiramu is my Great Great Grandfather and Tobirama is my Great Great Granduncle. And Jiraiya Namikaze, the Toad Sannin, is my grandfather. Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage, is my father" Naruto answered with pride.

This once again shocked the class. This boy was related to three Hokage and two Sannin.

"Very well Naruto. But please try listen as well" said Iruka, who went back to his lesson.

Unfortunately for Naruto his proud answer gave him the start of a bane for many people....fangirls.

The day at the Academy was coming to a close. The three left the classroom and headed to the courtyard. Seeing her mum, Sakura left the two with a goodbye. Naruto and Ino saw Yoshini at the entrance who waved to them.

"Hi mum" greeted Ino when they reached her.

"Hello sweetie" she said and hugged her. She turned to Naruto and gave him a brief hug as well.

"How are you Naruto?"

"I am fine Yoshini" he answered.

"Good. Now your mother spoke to Inoichi this morning and agreed that you could have your dinner at ours"

Naruto nodded in agreement.

Ino hooked her arm around his and pulled him towards the shop, with Yoshini following, laughing at her child's antics.

When they arrived, there was only an hour to go until the shop shut, so they were asked to tend to the garden.

The garden was large with hundreds of different types of flowers and plants. This was due to them selling them in the store, memorial serviced, medicine and for personal use.

They watered the plants and changed some of the compost as well.

Naruto was shown to a corner of the garden where Ino was allowed to grow her own.

"It has grown since the last time I saw it" Naruto commented on her patch.

"Yeah. Father says I can get more room when I am a qualified Ninja, but I have to take care of them myself as they won't do it for me" she replied.

They tended to it for a while before they were shouted in for dinner. They washed up and sat at the table. Inoichi had come home a little while before. They sat and talked about what each other had done that day.

"Did you both know Naruto Kun was related to that many famous people?" asked Ino to her parents.

Both adults laughed.

"Yes we did. We have known for quite a while" answered Yoshini.

"Did you tell that to the whole class?" asked Inoichi amused.

"Em, yes" Naruto answered.

"Well you might regret that shortly"

"Why?"

"One word....fangirls"

"Fangirls?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes. You see Naruto when a bunch of girls and sometimes boys, hear of someone famous they can turn crazy" he answered.

Inoichi turned to his wife "Remember Minato"

Yoshini burst out laughing.

"Your father when he was younger had a mass fan club who all 'loved' him. When he met your mother she had to beat them away with a stick" Inoichi explained.

Naruto frowned. He didn't mind attention sometimes, but Kunoichi or hopeful Kunoichi who acted that way were worthless.

Seeing his disapproval Inoichi said "Don't worry. I don't think Sakura or my flower here will allow that"

"DAD" screamed Ino in embarrassment.

Inoichi chuckled.

"What's wrong Ino? Don't you like Naruto?" teased her mother.

"Muuum" groaned Ino, trying to hide behind her hands.

Believing that was enough teasing for just now, Yoshini turned to Naruto.

"So Naruto, Kushina was telling me you have been learning to play the guitar. Is that correct?" she asked.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. It was true, he loved music.

'Why mum, why?' he asked mentally.

"Yes, I started a while ago. Also the drums last week"

"Now can you learn both Naruto Kun" asked Ino.

"Well I learn one and I use clones to help me on the other. And switch later" he answered.

"How would clones help? Aren't they just illusions?" she asked.

Naruto then filled her in on what and how shadow clones work.

"And I also hear from her that you have an amazing singing voice for your age" Yoshini said.

This had Inoichi and Ino to turn to him in interest. There were not many singers around these days.

"I think she may be exaggerating about that" he said.

"Oh? Why don't you give us a demonstration" she asked.

"N...no I am fine thank you" he stuttered.

"Please Naruto Kun" asked Ino with puppy dog eyes.

'No must resist. Please kami give me a distraction' he thought.

KNOCK KNOCK

Naruto almost bent to his knees

'Thank you kami, thank you'

"I wonder who that could be?" said Inoichi, who headed to the door. He opened it to reveal Jiraiya.

"Hello Jiraiya Sama, how can I help you?" Inoichi asked.

"Inoichi. I am here to take Naruto back home" Jiraiya answered.

"Naruto, Jiraiya is here to take you home" Inoichi shouted back inside.

"Okay" Naruto answered "Thank you Yoshini, for the dinner. It was delicious as usual. Bye Ino Chan"

"Bye Naruto/Kun" they answered.

He past Inoichi and thanked him.

"Well let's go kid" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, I heard you" he answered.

"NARUTO KUN" he heard behind him. He turned quickly, only to be bashed into. He fell to the ground with a grunt.

'Oh that was sore. Wait... what is this feeling' he thought.

He opened his eyes to see Ino's lips on his. She realised what happened and quickly removed herself.

"S...Sorry. I just wanted to give you your bag that you forgot and bashed into you. It was an accident" she said and zoomed back into the house.

Naruto touched his lips and let out a goofy smile.

'Thank you again kami, is there anything you can do wrong?' he thought, only to be interrupted by perverted giggling.

He turned to find Jiraiya writing in his notepad.

'Okay, I guess even kami gets something's wrong'

He got up and continued back home with his perverted grandfather.

* * *

Two years had passed and Naruto was in the third year of the Academy. He was of course, first in his class with Ino and Sakura tying second. Sadly Inoichi was correct. Shortly after the beginning of his start of the Academy, he had a fan club devoted to him. They bugged him constantly with their screeching and constant asking for dates.

They were led by an annoying banshee, called Narisa Kanchi. He heated her family, due to trying to overturn his father's ruling. Plus her and her idiot brother picked on Sakura which pissed him off.

Sakura and Ino started to turn into fangirls as well, but Naruto said he would never speak to them again. This changed their minds quickly.

Things at home had gotten a bit weirder. Tsunade and Jiraiya had been called away on a long term mission by the council for information on their old teammate, Orochimaru.

Minato seemed to be spending more time with them all. He started sending shadow clones to do his work, which he never did before as he felt it was cheating.

But the weirdest thing was Arashi was spending time with him and being nice. Not that this bothered Naruto as he could now spend time with his brother without getting the cold shoulder treatment. Arashi had been helping him with his kunai throwing and general jutsu he knew.

Naruto sat up in bed, wondering about these occurrences, when his mother called him down for breakfast.

Mumbling about lack of sleep, he went and had a quick shower and changed afterwards. He walked to the kitchen to find his sister sitting at the table eating and his mother serving their breakfast.

"Good morning" he greeted them.

"Morning Aniki" said his sister, who was now about 6 years old.

"Morning Naru Chan. Here you go" his mother greeted him, whilst she placed his plate down.

"Thanks"

He then started to eat his home cooked breakfast slowly, still thinking of his earlier thoughts. Once finished he decided to have a slow wonder to the Academy, since he still had plenty of time until it began. He washed his plate and announced he was leaving.

"Wait Naruto Chan" said his mother, moving towards him.

He stopped at the front door and looked at his mother expectantly. She bent down in front of him. She licked her thumb and rubbed it against his cheek.

"You have a bit of sauce left on your cheek" she said while rubbing.

"Oh mum, that's gross" he said, trying to get away. His mother just chuckled with his sister.

"There, all done" she said and kissed him on the forehead.

"Eeewwwww" he complained.

"Now, on you go and we will see you tonight"

"Bye mum. Bye Masuka" he waved and quickly left, shutting the door.

He walked to the compounds entrance, passing by several members of the two clans.

Everyone had been recalled (except his grandparents) to celebrate their ancestors victory and rebuilding of the clan.

"Hi Naruto"

"Have a good day Naruto Kun"

He would also pass by some elderly members, saying he made them all and his ancestors proud.

"Hey Naruto Kun"

He turned to see Yamamoto out in front of his blacksmith.

"Hey old man Yama, how's it going?" he asked.

Yamamoto chuckled "Fine, but my bones don't agree in my old age"

"Nonsense, you still have years of fight left in you" Naruto responded with a smile.

"Hahaha, I wish. How's your blade getting treated?"

"Kaze Nushi is fine. It's still in my room. I added a seal that only allows me to hold it, unless I permit someone else to" Naruto replied. You were not allowed tools inside the Academy unless it was after passing the exam.

"Very good, but if it needs work, let me know"

"Will do"

He waved goodbye and continued along the road. He stopped at a bakers for some sweet rolls and said hello to the owners. Once he paid for them he continued to the gates.

"Ah Naruto San, are you heading to the Academy already?" said one of the guards.

"Yes, I thought I would take a slow walk there" he said and walked on.

"Good kid, aye?" the first guard asked the second, when Naruto was out of sight.

"Yeah. Wish his brother was the same" the second responded.

They then continued to chatter about the ceremony that was to be done later that night. The ceremony was to thank the ancient dead, for giving their lives for the current generation.

Naruto was almost at the Academy, when he stiffened straight up. He breathed in deeply through his nose to smell. He almost chocked.

Strong perfume and hairspray.

Two signs of one thing he fears. He turned around to find a large group of girls around his age, looking like they were about to jump him. His eyes went wide and screamed.

"FANGIRLS!!!"

He turned and ran towards the Academy as fast as he could.

"NARUTO KUN, COME BACK"

"PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND"

"LET ME HAVE YOUR BABY!!"

Okay that last one, probably not. Come on, what nine year old knows or wants to be pregnant.

He finally entered the Academy and stopped to catch his breath. Once he had it back he walked to his seat. He noticed there were only a few students in the room.

Once he reached his seat by the window, he stared out of it.

'Why has Arashi been taking care of me lately? I enjoy it, I really do, but his personality has changed so much' he thought before he was interrupted by two people yelling at one another.

"I got here first Forehead girl"

"No way pig, I was a whole inch further"

Naruto sighed. It was like this every day. They said they weren't fangirls, yet they acted like this.

Suddenly they were next to him, scrambling for the seat beside him.

"Sakura, Ino" he called out, but they continued to fight each other.

"GIRLS" he yelled out, stopping them.

"Good morning Naruto Kun" they greeted, but glared at one another afterwards.

"What is wrong this time?" he asked.

"She won't let me sit next to you"

"I was going to sit down, but she got in the way"

"Fine. Who sat next to me yesterday?" he asked.

"I did" answered Ino.

"Right, so Sakura can sit there today" he concluded.

Sakura smiled and sat down next to him. Deciding just to get on with it, Ino sat down on the other side of Sakura.

The three talked together, when suddenly one of their worst annoyances appeared. Narisa.

"Hello Naruto sweetie, how are you today?"

"Fine"

"Oh don't be like that honey bun"

She turned to go towards the seat next to him, when she noticed it was occupied.

"Move it Billboard Brow and let a true woman, sit next to Naruto Kun" she sneered.

Ino and Sakura snorted at the 'True Woman' part.

"Why don't you get lost Narisa? Naruto doesn't want to be bothered by you" Sakura said.

"How dare you talk to me that way. My father is in the civilian council and can make your life a misery" Narisa retaliated smirking.

"NARISA!" shouted Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto sweetie"

"Get lost, your ruining my morning".

"But...but..."

Naruto just glared at her which caused her to flinch and walk away. He turned to look a t Sakura. He could see she was upset. He patted her on the shoulder and gave her a smile. This seemed to cheer her up.

"SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET"

Everyone did as they were instructed.

"Very good, let's get today's lesson under way".

The classes had finished for the day and the three were exiting the Academy.

"Well see you tomorrow, both of you" Naruto said.

"Naruto, can we come to the ceremony tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry girls. It is a clan event only" he replied and walked away.

He walked to the clan compound, when a snap caught his attraction. He pulled out the necklace with the crystals he was given. His eyes widened when one cracked.

"NO MUM"

He ran towards the compound with reason. He found smoke rising from it. He noticed a lot of ninja around the entrance.

A Jonin charged at the entrance but bounced back.

"It seems someone has put up a barrier, not allowing anyone in" the Jonin shouted.

"No the Namikaze clan has had that barrier for generations. Only clan members of both clans can enter and exit" the Third replied with a worried look.

Naruto panicked when he felt another crystal crack. He ran full speed tot the entrance gaining the attention of the surrounding ninja.

"GRAB HIM QUICKLY" ordered Sarutobi, but was too late, as Naruto had already entered.

Naruto passed the barrier and gasped at the sight. The compound, which was the size of a small village, was on fire. He walked towards his home, passing dead Uzumaki and Namikaze on the way.

WARNING: DISTURBING SCENES AHEAD

His eyes gained tears as he walked past the baker's shop, to see blood streaming out the door.

When he reached the blacksmiths, he collapsed and vomited. In front of him was Yamamoto hanging from the ceiling and several of his blades pierced through his body. He managed to get up and run all the way home.

He opened the front door carefully and entered. He walked into the living room to find his mother and sister inside. His mother was lying on top of sister to protect her, but she was hanging onto life by a thread. He ran over and shook her.

"MUMMA, please get up mumma"

"Naru Chan?" she barely whispered.

"Yes mamma, just hang on, I will get help"

"No, it's no use. I am done for. I am sorry I could not see you grow up"

"Please don't go mamma, I'll do anything"

"I love you my sweet boy, I love you so mu..."

"Mamma? MUMMA!!"

He checked her pulse. Nothing.

He checked his sister's pulse. Nothing.

"No...No...This can't be happening" he said to himself. He looked at his necklace and seen two crystals had evaporated. He heard a noise out back.

He ran into the back garden and noticed two figures.

"FATHER" he shouted when he noticed who was on the ground. He looked at the second figure.

"Who are you? Did you do all of this?" he questioned.

All he got in return was a dark chuckle.

"ANSWER ME!!!" Naruto screamed.

"You should know Naruto Kun" the figure said and advanced towards him, holding a kodaichi.

Naruto freaked out and ran out into the house, when the figure appeared in front of him.

"There is nowhere to run, Naruto Kun"

"Tell me who you are!" Naruto screamed.

The figure grabs the hood he was wearing and took it off, revealing a very familiar person.

"No, it's wrong. It couldn't have been you"

"Foolish little brother, I almost pity you"

Naruto then notices Arashi's eyes are different. They were red and had what looked like black tomoes.

"What happened to your eyes?" Naruto asked, but was ignored.

"Mangekyou Sharingan" mumbled Arashi and his eyes changed.

Naruto felt weak and closed his eyes. When he opened them the sky was red. And the world was black and white. He noticed members of the clans being massacred in front of him, but he couldn't move.

He gripped his head in pain and screamed.

"Stop, please Arashi, stop this"

He looked up to see Arashi before him.

"Why did you do this big brother?"

He then noticed more members charging Arashi only to see them be cut away.

He then noticed a change in scenery to find himself in the blacksmith.

"Old man Yama, RUN!!" he screamed, only to see him stabbed multiple times by swords with no users.

He then reappeared in the house, to find Arashi standing by his mother and sister.

"NO, not them" he said, only to see him slice through them both.

He was now hyperventilating. He then saw his father before him with a kind smile on his face.

"Father, please run, Arashi is here" he screamed.

His father just continued to smile, when a sword separated his head from his shoulders.

"NNNOOOOO!!" Naruto screamed and grabbed his head.

He appeared back in the real world and collapsed to the ground. He had drool coming out of his mouth and was gasping for breath. He looked up to find Arashi exactly the way he was before he was in the other strange world.

"Why?" he gasped out "Why did you do this? Arashi why?"

"To test the limits of my ability" Arashi responded.

"To test your limits...that's why? That's why you butchered every member of our clan"

"It is of great importance"

"AARGH" Naruto screamed and rushed at him, only to receive a fist in the stomach, causing him to gag and collapse, gasping for breath. He looked into his dead mothers eyes and started to cry again.

Arashi stepped in front of him.

"Don't kill me" Naruto screamed and ran for the door. He appeared into the street

"Please, I don't want to die"

He stopped when he noticed Arashi in front of him again.

"Please don't kill me brother" he pleaded.

"You're not even worth killing" commented Arashi "Foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me one day, foster your hatred and despise me. Surviving in such unsightly manner, such as this. By all means flee, cling to your retched life"

Naruto started stepping away, but Arashi summoned him into the world again. He went through the massacre again.

END DISTURBING SCENE

Basically Naruto's whole family being massacred by his brother and Naruto looking into Arashi's new eyes and reliving it, twice.

Three seconds later in the real world, he awoke and screamed. He then fainted. A minute later the Third, arrived with the other ninja. He checked Naruto's pulse.

"It is faint. Boar take him to the hospital quickly" he ordered "The rest of you fan out and search for survivors"

The Anbu 'Boar' nodded and picked up Naruto and sped off to the hospital.

He reached the hospital and rushed in. Due to it being night time it was deserted of workers.

"HELP SOMEONE" he shouted.

A nurse walked out of behind the reception desk.

"How can I help you Anbu san?" she asked.

"Lord Third orders the hospital staff to save the young Namikaze san here" he replied showing her Naruto.

She noticed the symptoms and called a doctor and a team. They rushed him into the hospital.

During the night, he woke up with a startle and was about to go to sleep when he heard people talking outside the door of his room.

"Is he okay sir?"

"He is fine Kakashi, he is resting, but he had serious mental damage sustained"

There was some silence until Kakashi spoke again.

"Is it true sir? Are they all dead?"

"I am sorry Kakashi, they are. Minato, Kushina and their daughter are gone"

He heard crying.

"W...who could h...have done such a thing?" Kakashi uttered out.

"It was Arashi. Our Anbu chased him but he evaded capture"

"LORD HOKAGE!" shouted a third voice and loud footsteps could be heard running towards his room.

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked.

"We have dire news from the Uchiha clan"

"Yes?"

"They have reported Shunsui Uchiha dead"

"And? I have higher worries at the moment"

"But sir. That's not what worries them"

"Go on"

"They reported that his eyes are missing"

That was all Naruto heard before he dropped back into slumber.

* * *

Two weeks later Naruto awoke to find it getting dark. He concentrated his hearing. No one was around.

He slipped out of bed and put his clothes on. He felt weak. He opened up the window and jumped onto the tree outside. Once he got to the ground, he walked to the clan compound.

When he reached the entrance there was tape blocking the way. He ducked under and entered.

Walking down the street, he was welcomed with flashbacks of all the good times.

He reached the house. When he entered one entered his mind.

_Flashback – 1 year ago – Naruto's Birthday_

He was in the living room with his family and friends. All had smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday Naru Chan" said his mother

"Happy birthday Naruto Kun" said his father.

"Happy birthday Aniki" congratulated his sister

_End flashback_

He looked around the living room. It was different. The memory was bright, but this was dark.

He walked into the garden to find it was raining heavily. He looked at the place his father had died. The ninja had cleared out the bodies from the compound, but it was still damaged and dirty.

He found blood on the ground. He started to cry, when he remembered the way his family had died.

One feeling was all he could have at the moment.

Hatred.

He started to radiate chakra, which was constantly growing.

"ARASHI" he screamed "You told me to despise you"

Suddenly red chakra enveloped him and heavy killing intent covered the area. The whole village could feel it.

"Fine" he continued "BUT I WILL KILL YOU".

* * *

Well that is the end of this chapter. Sorry for the wait, been a bit busy. Next chapter won't be out for a while, but it will come out. I know I copied the scene of the Uchiha massacre, but couldn't think of anything else.

Oh and well done, Weaponx178, for guessing what was going to happen. Couldn't respond until I had this chapter out.

Edit: I have received some reviews saying they don't like the turn out. I have had this in mind since the beginning and the evidence it was going to happen has been in there. Naruto will not always be an avenger (like sasuke), but he will not be the same again. I'm sure I mentioned in a past chapter that he would be just like Sasuke is in the Anime/Manga in this story. And Naruto's family may be killed, but his sister may or may not be still there. You will have to read future chapters to find out.

Until next time.


	7. Petition

**Author's Note**

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

ruto-kun-nata-chan

Blamimakillzu

Kurosaki the Hero

Holymarine

* * *

To the readers of my stories, according to some people I know on this site the Admin staff are cutting down on extreme violence and lemons. So I have had to remove the lemons from Saiyan Knightmare and I will be putting the full version on Adultfanfiction. They say they have not allowed lemons on their website for over 10 years, but I have been reading them on here since 2005 (I think). Strange for them to be cutting down now.

So the general idea that I have been told is to pass this on to any readers and to copy and paste the petition above into a Authors Note on your own and add your username.

I don't think they will change their minds, but who knows.

Also, I am working on a new chapter of Saiyan Knightmare, but am waiting to receive the Second Series of Code Geass so I can see where I want this story to proceed. But it will come, just don't know when.


End file.
